Snow Bound
by RedBaronFan
Summary: A Serial Killer and A Baby ...Jack, Bobby, Sue, Tara, and Myles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm back with this story…and there has been _some_ changes. Please leave feedback to let me know you're reading. If you read it before, please bear with me through the reposting of the updated chapters. We'll soon be back to where we left off.

If you are interested in more of my stories, please see my profile for information on where you can find them.

As always, thank you for reading. Without readers, writers wouldn't have a purpose.

**DISCLAIMER: The Characters of Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Dimitrius (D) Gans, Donna Gans, Tanya Gans, David (Davey) Gans, Myles Leland III, Tara Samuel, Lucy Dotson, Ted Garrett, Darcy D'Angelo, and Levi are the property of Pebblehut, Paxson Entertainment, Dave Alan Johnson, Gary R. Johnson, and their subsidiaries and related parties. Similarities of other characters to individuals real or imagined are purely coincidental.**

Pleasantly surprised, but not shocked, he couldn't help but appreciate just how long things could go before anyone noticed the women disappearing. Terrible things happened every day, so much so that people had become accustomed to it. 

A laughing pair of lovers huddled beneath the stars not fifty yards away from the red-stained snow. He wondered if they'd find her or if some happy family hiking through the woods would stumble across her later.

_The world is such an oblivious place,_ he thought taking one last look at the body, the woman's brown eyes still open in terror, her soft blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight.

As he slinked off into the darkness, he knew this wasn't his first and wouldn't be his last. He looked forward to his next conquest. He only hoped she was as adventuresome as the last.

**Chapter 1  
**  
The bullpen was quiet, as it had been for the last week, giving the team time to finally catch up on their paperwork. However, the seemingly endless days of shuffling, typing, and filing had them a little giddy at times as they attempted to find ways to amuse themselves.

Bobby had started it by taping the ball of Tara's mouse in place. She'd gone through checking the connections on the back of her computer, reinstalling the drivers, and rebooting before she finally opened the mouse and realized the cause.

As retaliation, Tara had hacked into his computer and changed the _'AutoCorrect'_ feature in Word to replace the word _'the'_ with _'Aussie Pride'_ every time he typed the word in his reports. She knew he'd fly into a panic and start scanning for viruses as soon as it happened. Unfortunately, Sue had problems with her computer that day and had moved to his, ending up being the hapless victim.

Not to be outdone, the three women had teamed up and planted an obnoxious rap CD in Bobby's CD-Rom drive. Then, they stood back and watched when the tall Aussie arrived the next morning and turned on his computer, only to have the abominable music blaring from the speakers.

Smiling conspiratorially towards Jack, Bobby watched as Tara sat down at her desk. Having screen captured her desktop and saved it as the new desktop, hiding all of her actual icons, they knew she'd freak trying to figure out why her desktop had suddenly locked up.

However, D came striding into the room before Tara could turn on her computer. From the frown on the black agent's face, and the stack of files he was carrying, Bobby figured they had a case, and whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Listen up, people," D announced, stopping in the center of the room while he waited for Levi to notify Sue of his presence. "The Salt Lake City Office has requested our assistance on a case," he stated, before moving toward the board next to Jack's desk.

"Utah?" Myles asked, his brow arching. "What could be going on in Utah of all places that would require our assistance?"

"Murder," D replied grimly as he dumped the files on the corner of Jack's desk, handing Lucy the top folder to being posting pictures on the board. "It looks like they might have a serial killer on their hands. Only three bodies have been discovered so far, but more than twenty women have disappeared in the last three months."

"That's a lot in three months," Bobby commented as he perused one of the files D had left on Jack's desk. "Why are we just getting it now?"

"And what makes them think it's a serial killer?" Jack asked as he snatched other file from the stack.

"All of the women have been about the same age, as well as physical characteristics, and have disappeared while working at or guest of the same resort," D answered, his eyes subconsciously drifting towards Sue.

Glancing up from his file, Jack noticed the exchange and looked worriedly between his two co-workers. Concerned, he hoped it wouldn't be long before he figured out what that fleeting look was for, but waited impatiently as Lucy continued posting the pictures of the victims and missing women on the board.

"The Assistant Director isn't pleased with how the investigation is going. Senator Graham from Utah got him out of bed this morning with the news another woman had disappeared," D continued, turning his back to the board unable to hide his obvious discomfort with the situation. "I've been on the phone with the Assistant Director twice already this morning. He requested our involvement and had these files brought over."

"So where is this resort?" Jack asked stiffly, not particularly liking the way the briefing was going, but unable to pinpoint exactly what was wrong.

"The Salt Lake City office covers a lot of territory and with that area, a suspected serial killer would have a lot of places to hide," Myles commented from his desk. "Three months really isn't a long time, especially when only three bodies have been found."

"Everett, just north of the Arizona border," D announced, finger spelling the names for Sue as he continued. 

"Serendipity is a five-star spa and resort that offers all the pampering, luxury, and relaxation you can afford for a measly twelve hundred dollars a day," Bobby read from the file he was holding.

"Whoa," Tara breathed in amazement, turning to Sue wide-eyed. "Definitely not someplace I'd ever get to go," she mentioned.

"Actually, Tara, the spa's data processing clerk suddenly won an all expenses paid cruise to the Hawaii…" D started, pulling a couple of files from the bottom of the stack and handing one to Tara.

"No doubt courtesy of Uncle Sam," Myles stated briefly as he watched Tara open the file and begin reading.

"Her position with the computer will give you access to the client and personnel files, and possibly find something that the other agents didn't," D continued, grinning slightly at the other man's comment.

"So I get to go, but I've got to work," Tara groaned, plopping unhappily into her chair. "Bummer."

"Well, I'm sure you're not going to be the only one, shelia," Bobby consoled her. "I'll be happy to volunteer," he smiled broadly, looking around the room for objectors. 

"Sorry, Crash, as team leader, I think it should be me," Jack boasted as he shuffled through more of the files.

"Well, Jack, I'm glad you said that, because you'll be going as the new assistant director of spa services," D declared, handing the dark-haired agent another file from the stack.

"Sounds…uh…exciting, Sparky," Bobby joked, stifling a pretend yawn.

"Uh, thanks," Jack frowned, looking through the file he'd been given.

"Hey, look at the bright side, Jack," Sue offered with a tentative smile. "At least your administration and not stuck sweeping floors or something," she grinned, earning an amused smirk from the dark-haired agent as the rest of the room began laughing.

"Uh, don't laugh, Myles," D warned, pulling another file from the stack. "That would be your cover," he smirked as the tall blonde's face dropped.

"What?" Myles asked aghast. "Jack gets to be a director, and I'm stuck as the janitor. I think my Harvard education would make me a better administrator," he persisted, even while he opened the file to look.

"Sorry, Myles," D apologized reluctantly. "We need Jack's legal expertise to make the cover plausible."

"Yeah," Myles scowled at the tall agent. "So what are the rest of you going to do while we are slaving away in Utah?" he asked, throwing the file on his desk to read later.

"Well, the Assistant Director wants another set of eyes on the patron side of things," D informed them as he grabbed another couple of folders.

"Woohoo, sounds like a job for me!" Bobby clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"Actually, he requested Sue," D interrupted the Aussie's celebration.

"Sue?" Jack and Bobby asked at the same time.

"Me?" Sue questioned, sure she'd read him wrong.

"The Assistant Director is aware of your…um…surveillance abilities," D smiled at the long-haired blonde. He carried the file over to where she was standing next to Lucy, before continuing, "He feels you'd be essential for this case, being able to see what other people are saying, without actually having to place microphones."

"Ahh, a grey area in the current privacy laws," Tara commented from behind her computer. "Good choice."

"Well, she's not going alone," Jack declared firmly as he glared at the older agent, the worry on his face evident.

"Don't worry," D put up his hand to hold off any arguments while he explained. "Bobby will be going with her and I don't want you to let her out of your sight," he demanded, giving the other man a meaningful look.

"No worries," Bobby affirmed, moving next to Sue as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "We'll be joined at the hip," he offered, giving her a gentle squeeze as he smiled.

"That's good because that would go well with your cover," D grinned as he handed Bobby a file.

"Cover?" Sue asked curiously, her eyes darting back and forth between her co-workers as she tried to keep up with the conversation. She hadn't even had an opportunity to look at the file in her hands yet.

"That's the sticky part," D grimaced, hoping that someone else would save him from having to say it aloud.

"Hey, it can't be that bad," Sue grinned looking from one to another. "I made it through being married to Jack…"

"At that deserved a metal," Bobby offered as the dark-haired agent rolled his eyes, enduring the teasing yet again.

"What could be worse than that?" Sue asked D with a reassuring smile.

"Being married to Bobby," D offered frowned before pointing to the board behind her.

All except Sue could hear the audible gasp from Lucy as she placed the last photo and took a step back to look at her work. Every victim had the same long blonde hair styled in a variety of different ways.

"No way, D," Jack complained, fury in his voice as well as his face. "She's not going to be the bait again!" He couldn't help remembering what would have happened had he not left his phone as flashes of Simon straddling Sue on the floor with a scarf around her neck came into his mind.

"She won't be, Jack," D tried to assure him. "We'll have agents all over the place. She'll never be in any danger," he continued as Jack glared at him.

"I won't let her out of my sight, Sparky," Bobby encouraged his best friend, recalling his own emotions when he'd learned they'd left Sue in danger that day.

"There's more," D interjected, his eyes darting between the two agents as a silent message passed between the close friends.

"What more can there be?" Jack growled, his frustration with the case building.

"All the missing women are pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later, a light grey SUV pulled up to the entrance of Serendipity Spa and Resort. The valet hurried around the front of the vehicle as the bellman opened the passenger door.

"Wait! Let me help her," the driver called, swinging his long legs out his door before the valet could reach it. Snatching the parking ticket from the young man and thrusting some bills at him, the tall brown-haired man sprinted around the other side.

The longhaired blonde struggled to scoot out of the passenger seat, her protruding stomach hindering her movements. The caring driver took her hand, watching with concern as she finally made it to her feet, giving him a tired smile.

"We're almost there, Sue darling," he told her, his hand brushing a stray hair from her face to get her attention. "Then you can soak in the whirlpool for the rest of the evening, I promise," he added, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, Bobby," Sue whispered, giving him a long-suffering look.

Sue hated flying because of the disorientation she always felt after the flight due to the cabin pressure changes. However, she never expected how tired she would be lugging around the extra weight around her middle.

After D had told them of her cover, Sue had spent most of the time working with the prosthesis lab, enduring fittings for her 'pregnancy'. Similar to the 'fat suits' worn by actresses in the movies, her 'baby suit', as Bobby had dubbed it, was made of silicone and rubber. 

Though it didn't seem that heavy at first, the unexpected layover in Chicago meant the flight took twice as long, and she was exhausted from carrying around the extra weight. _No wonder women look so tired at this point in their pregnancies,_ Sue mused, too tired to pay attention as Bobby held a lively conversation with the bellman as he retrieved their bags from the car.

_Bobby,_ Sue thought, shaking her head in amusement. Though she could see the shock on his face when he arrived at the apartment this morning to pick her up, he'd adjusted quickly. 

Throughout their flight and subsequent drive to the spa, he'd played the very attentive husband and soon-to-be father. _He's going to make a great dad some day_, Sue thought as she watched him.

A perky blonde bustling through the front door, pushing a wheelchair, caught her attention. The woman's bouncing curls and smacking of gum as she beamed up at the tall Aussie made it hard for Sue to read what she was saying.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Manning. Welcome to Serendipity," the spirited woman smiled broadly, as she chomped on her gum. "I'm Nikki, your Activities Director for your stay. When we were notified that your plane was delayed, we took the liberty of going ahead and checking you into your bungalow. Though, after your trip, I thought Mrs. Manning might be a little tired, and it's a long walk to your room…," she offered as explanation for the wheelchair.

"Thank you, shelia. Sue?" Bobby turned, a question on his face. However, Sue couldn't even guess what the question was. She'd only caught a word or two of the young woman's introduction and had no idea what to say in response.

Jack and Lucy were more accustomed to handling situations like this, but she could tell it made Bobby uncomfortable as he had already forgotten many times on this trip to keep her in his line of sight. _How do I answer without looking like a fool? _Sue wondered glancing, between the two of them as they stared at her.

She had to be careful now that she was here, since her cover required her to 'pretend' to be hearing. The others had expected her to turn it down once she found out, but after looking at the photos of all the missing women, Sue knew she couldn't.

"Uh…do you feel up to walking to the room, or would you like to ride?" Bobby asked, a sudden look of realization flooding his face at her hesitation. "After being cooped up on the plane for so long, the walk might help with the discomfort, but I don't want you overdoing it, darling," he continued, the familiar look of concern masking his face while his eyes begged forgiveness.

"It's okay, Bobby," Sue smiled shyly, not quite used to the attention, or the endearing names, she was receiving from the tall Aussie. "I think I'd rather walk. I'm rather tired of sitting," she added, stepping around the woman to head toward the front door. 

_If I'm in the wheelchair, there is no way I can keep up with the conversation they'd be having behind me,_ Sue continued silently, knowing Bobby didn't understand. Though he had tried today, he ended up speaking for her, not realizing she didn't catch what was being said. While she tried not to let it bother her, she couldn't help feeling inadequate every time it happened.

When he came put his arm tenderly around her waist, Sue looked up seeing the sincere regret in his eyes. _He was really trying_, Sue smiled back reassuringly, knowing it would take time for him to get used to having to repeat things for her. _Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up and not cause any problems,_ she thought as she bit her lower lip with worry. 

She never wanted to be a burden to anyone, and her mother had taught her from a young age to be self-sufficient. However, Sue knew all too well how hard it was cooping in a hearing world, and only hoped she wouldn't jeopardize the case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
The dark-haired man pounded the desk in frustration, slapping the file he'd been reading closed as he glared at the clock for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. The petite blonde looked up from where she sat across the room working on her laptop, a slightly amused smirk on her face.

"They'll be here, Jack," Tara stated. hoping it still sounded reassuring. She'd repeated it so often in the last couple of hours since their friends' plane was delayed, she was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"When?" Jack demanded as he jerked out of his seat to begin pacing again. "You said their flight landed over an hour ago," he growled. Tara shrunk back slightly as he stalked over to where she was sitting.

"Yes, and they had to drive from the airport and check in," Tara reminded him gently. "She's with Bobby, and he'd die himself before he'd let anything happen to her. After what happened with Simon, he's not happy about this either.

Jack couldn't help the tightness he felt in his chest when he recalled the fear in Sue's eyes after he shot Simon and pulled her to her feet. It had been one of the worst moments in his life, haunting him for weeks afterwards as he tried to come to grips with almost losing her.

Before leaving DC, Jack had tried his best to get Sue taken off the case. However, despite his best arguments, he couldn't get the others to agree with him.

_"Couldn't the Utah authorities find a blonde to go undercover?" Jack asked, casting a worried glance towards Sue, knowing she was watching them. "Can't someone dye their hair? Why does Sue have to get involved?"_

"Because the AD requested her on this case, Jack," D responded in a hushed tone. "I don't like it any more than you do, but Sue has proven in the past she can handle it, and Bobby will be with her," he insisted.

"The hair could just be a coincidence," Bobby offered as Jack stared at the pictures of the victims and missing women. However, from the look on the tall Aussie's face, he didn't believe it himself.

"Boy, Sparky, with how you're pacing, you'd think _you_ were the expectant father," a familiar Australian voice stated from the open door behind him.

"Where have you…" Jack turned, ready to lay into his best friend for making him worry. However, his tirade died on his lips as Bobby stepped out of the doorway to reveal Sue standing behind him.

Only the person wasn't the Sue he was used to seeing. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with wisps of bangs framing her face, like she'd worn it so many times back at the office. Though the similarities ended there as he took in swollen waistline of the blonde in front of him.

"Jack? Jack?" Sue repeated as he forced his eyes back to her face. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned as he stared opened mouth at her.

_No, I'll don't think I'll ever be the same again, _Jack thought distractedly as he nodded slowly, not trusting his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bobby's smirk but chose to ignore it as he tried to think of what they were talking about before.

"You look great, Sue," Tara cooed as she strode across the room to hug her friend. "They did a really good job," she added, indicating the prosthetic between them when she pulled back.

"Yeah, they did…only it weights a ton," Sue admitted with a groan as she waddled over to the group of chairs by the wall. "No wonder pregnant women are so miserable," she grinned.

"Well, hopefully it won't be for too long," Tara sympathized as the men came to join them. "I hope Bobby is helping out," she inquired as she smirked knowingly at the tall Aussie's offended expression.

"Of course I am," Bobby scoffed. "I'm a perfect gentleman," he boasted, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Actually, Bobby's been great…a little smothering…" Sue confessed with a grin.

"Hey!" he hissed, his eyes widened as the others laughed.

"But he'll make a perfect daddy some day," Sue agreed, patting his knee as she winked at him. Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace, his hand other hand resting on her protruding stomach.

_Daddy,_ Jack thought with a pang of jealousy. He couldn't believe he would be so petty as to get upset over the closeness between his best friends. However, he'd found himself wanting hear Sue talking about what a good father _he'd_ make. 

"So, Jack," Tara started, breaking him out of his reverie. "I told you Sue and Bobby would be here soon," she teased.

"Aww, Sparky, you were worried about us?" Bobby smirked, his arm stretched out on the chair behind Sue.

"Uh," Jack stammered as his eyes locked shyly with Sue's across the room. "Erm…let's get on with this. The sooner we can get started, the sooner this can all be over," he stated sharply as he tore his eyes from hers to pick up the folder from on the table between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
As evening fell, most of the spa guests were gathering in the formal dining room. Bobby and Sue were no exception, even though he'd spent most of the time walking from their room complaining about the evening's prospects. He tried to claim it was concern for her after the long trip, but she knew it had more to do with the suit he was required to wear.

"I still don't understand why we have to eat dinner with another couple," Bobby moaned as he held the door for Sue to precede him inside the restaurant. "What's the deal with that, shelia?" he asked again, coming up beside her with his hand on her elbow as he escorted her inside.

"Don't make me wish I was here with Myles," Sue warned, refusing to explain yet again. Turning, she was surprised to see the tall Aussie had suddenly stopped.

"Not funny, Sue," Bobby pouted pathetically, making her laugh as she grabbed his hand to pull him along.

"Don't worry, dear. With your dismal salary, I don't plan on '_divorcing' _you," Sue teased with a glint in her eye. "Little junior here would get nothing in child support," she joked, patting her stomach for emphasis, pleased when he laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manning, how nice of you to join us tonight," the maitre d' interrupted their lighthearted bantering as they approached. "We hope you're enjoying your stay so far."

"Except for the monkey suit," Bobby muttered, turning his head, forgetting that Sue could still read his lips.

"Bobby!" Sue hissed, elbowing him in the side. "Thank you. Everything is just lovely," she told the beaming man, whose nametag read James.

"Great! Great! Your table is ready," he told them, turning as he continued to speak.

Confused, Sue looked up at Bobby who quickly mouthed the word _follow_ as he placed her hand on her elbow again. Nodding her thanks, she began to trail behind the chubby man as he held an animated conversation, pointing to various things in the dining room as they passed.

When James came to stop at a table near the center of the room, holding out one of the chairs, Sue assumed this was their table. Unable to catch anything the portly man had said, despite his turning occasionally to smile back at them as he went, she looked nervously at the couple seated on the other side of the round table.

"Thank you," Sue smiled shyly, watching the faces of the man and woman they'd be eating with, hoping she hadn't missed their names. If she did, she hoped Bobby would be able to repeat them discreetly, before she made a fool of herself.

While Bobby had balked at eating with other couples during their stay, they both knew it was important to making their stay look as normal as possible. By doing so, they'd hoped it would give them more opportunities to see something that would clue them in on who was committing these crimes, before he did it again. _Or if situations warranted, make themselves the target to flush him out,_ Sue thought with a frown.

Though, Sue's current nervousness had little to do with their situation and more to do with her lifelong fear of social events. Her mother had tried to push her into these occasions and gatherings while she was growing up. However, being ridiculed and teased when she couldn't hear what was going on around her and struggling to understand just a small part of the conversation made it difficult for her to continue putting herself in those conditions.

Looking at the couple across the table as Bobby helped her into her chair, Sue hoped they were as friendly as they appeared. _Ug,_ she groaned inwardly. _Maybe it would be easier if I just stood up to eat_, she thought, trying to find a comfortable position to sit with the 'projectile' in front of her causing some problems.

"Everything okay, _sweetheart_?" Bobby asked, laying his hand on her shoulder tenderly to get her to look up.

"Just fine, _dear_," Sue grimaced as she rolled her eyes, remembering Jack's parting comments earlier as she recalled their shopping trip when they discussed their 'pet names'.

Glancing quickly at the other couple, Sue didn't think either of them were paying attention as the waiter had arrived to take their drink orders. She was glad because it gave her a few minutes to catch her breath and figure out what she was going to say, as well as hopefully figure out what she'd missed. She was just about to turn to Bobby when all eyes suddenly turned to her.

"Uh?" Sue stammered, looking at the tall Aussie next to her in a panic.

"I'm sure they can get that iced tea you were wanting at the airport earlier, honey," Bobby offered casually with a raised eyebrow. "Unless of course, you're craving something else now?" he smiled with a wink.

"No, tea is fine," Sue smiled back, squeezing the hand he place reassuringly on her knee. _Ok, so maybe this pregnancy thing isn't such a bad thing after all_, she thought to herself, watching Bobby place his order. _Wait! Did I just say that?_ she shook herself mentally, thinking she must be more tired than she thought.

"So Cheryl, Justin, where are you from?" Bobby asked when the waiter left with their drink orders, leaning one arm across the back of Sue's chair turning slightly toward her.

_Whew!_ Sue breathed a sigh of relief as she returned his smile with one of her own. _At least he is catching on when I miss things, like Jack did_, she thought, pleased with how much he'd helped her today with conversations. _My headache would be so much worse, if he hadn't done what he had today_, she knew, hoping the assignment would get better as the strain from the flight wore off.

"We're from Texas, Bobby," Cheryl replied, her distinctive accent catching his attention.

"I take it from your accent, shelia, you're not a native?" Bobby inquired, glancing over at Sue to make sure she was following.

"Actually, I'm originally from the UK, but I moved to Georgia a few years back when I finished university to live with my mom," Cheryl began smiling. "What about you? 'Shelia' isn't a common term in American," she added inquisitively.

"Too right," Bobby grinned. "Lived in Australia until I was just a schoolie when I decided to come here to uni. Ended up liking it so much that I stayed. Lucky for the shelia here, or she never would have gotten me," he boasted as he pulled Sue close.

"Yeah, real lucky," Sue teased as she turned back to the other couple, before he could protest. "How did you get from Georgia to Texas?" she asked, noticing how comfortable she was with the tall Aussie, despite the fact they really hadn't had many opportunities to spend much time alone together. _Must be all the time we'd spent together at Jack's_, she assured herself as she concentrated on Justin's answer.

"That would be where I come in," he replied as he shifted his chair around. "Cheryl's mom has family in Texas and brought her one year to a family reunion and we met there," he answered matter-of-factly.

"You're related?" Bobby questioned with raised eyebrows.

Sue was glad he asked that, because she was afraid that she'd read what he said wrong. _I thought that was just a Jeff Foxworthy redneck joke_, Sue wondered as she looked from Justin to Cheryl.

"Quit scaring the poor people, luv," Cheryl admonished lovingly as she lightly punched her husband in the shoulder. "My 'mom' isn't my birth mum. She's just a good friend that I met and she helped me through some rough times, so I just started calling her 'mom'," she explained quickly, a tinge of pink coloring her fair cheeks. "We were the only two people there not related."

"And since CJ here didn't have a beau, I deciding I'd better snatch her up before she got away," Justin inserted as he brushed her forehead with a kiss. "And my natural charm and good looks just swept her off her feet," he bragged.

"More like, I thought I got a John Wayne in _Chisolm,_ but I really got me a Billy Crystal from _City Slickers_," Cheryl joked, her eyes dancing as she looked at her husband. "But at least he fills out a pair of jeans **_real nice_**," she added, winking in Sue's direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**  
For the most part, Sue found herself enjoying dinner with the couple, who kept them entertained with stories of their ranch back in Texas. Despite Cheryl's teasing earlier, Justin seemed to be an authentic cowboy, even doing a little bull riding and steer wrestling on the side. They were now amusing them with the story of how he had gotten her to go out with him the first time.

"At the family reunion, I really wanted to meet Cheryl, but was afraid to go up and talk to her," Justin told them his eyes twinkling when he looked at her so lovingly.

"So he started asking mom's cousins about me and found out I knew CPR and the Heimlich…" Cheryl started laughing.

"Don't tell me the bloke faked a heart attack?" Bobby asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Not quite," Cheryl shook her head, looking at her husband for him to continue.

"I pretended I was choking," Justin grimaced with a shrug. "It got her to put her arms around me," he teased, flinching when she smacked his thigh playfully with her hand.

"That is until I found out he was faking," Cheryl added with a lighthearted glare in his direction.

"What did you do?" Sue asked curious as she strained to read their fast moving lips.

"I slugged him," Cheryl responded matter-of-factly. "Even though he didn't end up in the ER for choking, he still ended up there….for a broken jaw," she smirked, her eyes dancing as the table burst into laughter.

"After that, she had to go out with me," Justin explained, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. "Though I spent the first couple of months we were dating on a liquid diet, it helped with the guilt factor to get another date out of her," he joked.

"Really must have worked, if you got the shelia to marry you," Bobby added as the couple gazed at each other fondly.

"What can I say?" Justin added quietly. "I'm a lucky man."

Smiling weakly, Sue closed her eyes for a moment, squeezing the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. Her head was pounding from trying to concentrate on the conversations all day long as well as the change in pressure from the flight. She didn't want to cause any problems, but wasn't sure how much longer she could handle this.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Sue jerked her eyes open to find everyone watching her with concern in their eyes. _What did I miss now?_ she wondered as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Sue?" Bobby asked, his fingers tenderly brushing her hair back from her face as he eyed her worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sue whispered, glancing at Cheryl and Justin as she tried to think of something to steer the attention away from her, but failed.

"I hope the little one isn't causing you any problems with us sitting here for so long," Justin commented with a lazy smile. "My sister couldn't sit for more than thirty minutes without having to get up and walk around," he added as he stretched his arm out across the back of his wife's chair.

"Really! Then if that wasn't bad enough, by the end she practically lived in the WC," Cheryl agreed laughing. "How far along are you, Sue?"

"Uh…seven months," Sue stammered as she thought about what the couple had just said. "Actually, I think I will excuse myself to the little girl's room, but you stay and keep talking," she insisted as she tried to push herself way from the table.

"Sure you'll be okay?" Bobby questioned, helping her up from her chair.

"I'm only pregnant," Sue grinned. "I've been doing this by myself for years," she teased, hoping she could convince them to let her go alone, since she just needed a few minutes break.

"Yes, dear," Bobby smiled obediently, brushing his lips across her cheek before she turned to waddle off toward the bathrooms.

_Whew, that was easier than I thought,_ Sue mused as she made her way across the crowded dining room, though she could still feel Bobby's eyes on her. When she got to the doorway, she turned to look back at him, but he was engaged in an animated conversation with their dinner partners, totally ignoring her.

Despite the friendly scene back at her table, Sue tensed as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. As she glanced briefly around the room, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

_Silly,_ Sue shook her head, laughing at herself. Myles was there somewhere, and although the guys tried to hide it from her, she knew Jack had made them promise not to let her out of their sight. _Bobby probably saw Myles watching and knew that he'd keep an eye on me_, she thought slightly annoyed. _No wonder, he let me go without a fuss,_ she mused, turning on her heal to head determinedly toward the restrooms.

A part of Sue wanted to leave and let Bobby wonder where she'd gone to, but she knew even if she didn't see Myles, he could feel him watching her. Therefore, her point that she could take care of herself when she was alone wouldn't make any difference. _How are we going to get the serial killer to try to make a move if they don't let me take three steps without one of them?_ she wondered.

Resolving to have a discussion with Jack, Bobby, and Myles later, Sue pushed opened the door to the ladies' room, only to find the outer lounge as crowded as the dining room. With a shy smile, she slowly backed out letting the door creak shut behind her, thankful she didn't really have to use the facilities this time.

_I'm not even attempting to go in there,_ she told herself, recalling the issues she had in the airport restrooms with all the women wanting to talk to her about her 'pregnancy'. Then things were even more awkward when some women learned she was deaf, Sue watched emotions ranging from pity to concern to confusion cloud their faces as they looked from her face to her stomach. She didn't know how she'd handle it now, since her cover meant she couldn't reveal it here.

Walking slowly down the hall, Sue had to admit to herself that this fake pregnancy made her wish for her own children someday. Though she knew being deaf would make some things difficult, she really didn't like the reminders these women's looks had given her of those facts. It made her doubt herself, doubt her abilities as a woman. _Could I be a good mother?_ she wondered to herself as she walked.

Distracted, Sue didn't realize she'd made a wrong turn to get back to the dining room until she looked up to find herself in a deserted hallway. She turned to go back through the door she'd just come out, only to find that it locked behind her. Looking around, she noticed another door at the other end of the hall and hoped that it wasn't locked as well.

_If it is, I guess I'll just have to stay here until Bobby or Myles come looking for me,_ Sue thought regretfully. _Heh, I wanted to get away from the conversations, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind,_ she smirked, rubbing her temples with her fingers as she walked. She'd almost made it to the other door when a large hand gripped her upper arm causing her to jump.

"It's about time!" Sue breathed, expecting to see one of her co-workers as she turned. However, her sigh of relief soon turned into a gasp when she saw the man standing behind her. His menacing scowl and threatening stance had her cowering back in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**  
When his teeth glinted through his dark beard in a macabre grin as he looked down at her swollen stomach, Sue pulled back, but his hand tightened on her arm, his fingers digging into her flesh. Her first instinct was to scream, but she didn't know how far away from others she was, and she didn't want to anger him if it wasn't going to help her any.

"I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be back here," Sue began as casually as she could muster. "I got a little lost and the door locked behind me…" She gasped when he jerked her forward, pain shooting through her arm as he propelled her forward.

"Where are we going?" Sue asked, her voice shrill as they passed the second door she'd been heading toward, but he didn't answer her as he wretched her arm again, dragging her with him as she resisted. _I've got to give Bobby or Myles time to find me,_ she thought as she pulled back.

Suddenly, his grip slacked up on her as he looked over her head, back the way they'd come. Sue turned around to see Cheryl coming down the small hallway after them, a broad smile on the woman's face as she quickly approached.

"There you are," Cheryl smiled as she drew close.

Before Sue could warn her off, the burly man brought back his hand and connected with the side of Cheryl's head, sending the petite woman flying into the concrete wall beside them. The tall blonde woman watched in horror as the shock registered on her new friend's face, just before she slowly sank to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Sue's rage boiled over, and she struck the man with her balled-up fists while he resumed trying to pull her further down the hallway. Frustrated by her resistance, he turned suddenly, backhanding her across the face.

Dazed with stars dancing before her eyes, Sue feebly struggled against him, her feet connecting weakly with his shins. Just as suddenly as he grabbed her, she felt herself falling, pain shooting through her arm and shoulder as she dropped hard to the floor.

When strong hands gripped her upper arms again, the panic returned. Sue lashed out, her fist connecting with a firm jaw. Opening her eyes, she tried to scramble away, scooting along the floor, her protruding stomach an obstacle to her escape.

"Myles?" Sue murmured, confused as her eyes finally began to focus. _Where did he come from? _she wondered, realizing it was his hands reaching out to her. _Where did that guy go?_ she thought, cringing outwardly, looking around them in fear.

"It's okay," Myles reassured her, moving into her line of vision. "He's gone," he said softly, carefully pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Gone?" Sue repeated uncertainly, lifting her eyes to look over his shoulder for the menacing man.

"He got away…he's gone," Myles repeated, his fingers on her chin to get her to look at him. "Are you okay?" he asked, the concern in his eyes barely concealed.

Not used to seeing such open tenderness from the New Englander, Sue looked away as she took stock of any injuries, hot tears burning behind her eyes. The last time she'd seen him this way was when his sister was in trouble, and it meant a lot to know that he cared.

_It's all my fault,_ she thought sadly. _I never should have gone off on my own_, she sighed, thinking she could have gotten really hurt if Myles hadn't come when he did.

"Oh, no! Cheryl!" Sue gasped, remembering as she turned in the direction of her friend. Before she could get up, the young woman was already dropping to her knees beside her.

"Sue, are you okay? Who was that man?" Cheryl questioned shakily, a bruise already forming on her cheek. "Thank you for stopping him. We really need to get her to a doctor to have her checked out," she continued, without waiting for Sue to answer as she turned to Myles.

"I'm fine, Cheryl," Sue insisted, only getting some of what she had said. "Really, I am. I just want to get back to Bobby. He's probably worried," she continued, pushing herself to her feet, only to sink back down in pain.

"What's wrong?" Myles asked, hearing her gasp as she held to her ankle.

"I must have twisted my ankle," Sue hissed through her teeth as the throbbing pain shot through her ankle and leg.

"She needs a doctor," Cheryl maintained, urgently wringing her hands together.

"Uh…" Myles stammered, looking at Sue briefly. "We've got a staff doctor here at the spa. We can take her back to her room and have him come there to take a look at her," he offered, raising his eyebrows at his blonde co-worker.

"Yes. That would be great," Sue agreed, nodding her head eagerly. "Cheryl, can you get Bobby and have him come back to the room, please?" she questioned, wanting a moment to talk to Myles alone.

"But I don't want to leave you," Cheryl countered, looking at Myles accusingly. It was obvious the woman didn't trust this new stranger.

"Don't worry," Sue assured her, patting her hand. "I'll be fine with…" she took a moment to look for his nametag. "…Myles."

"Okay…if you're sure," Cheryl hesitated, watching the two of them with conflicting emotions shadowing her face.

"Yes, go. I'll be fine," Sue maintained as she let Myles lift her into his arms, carrying her back to the door he'd propped open with his broom. "I'll see you back at my room. The doctor needs to look at your head, too," she continued over his shoulder to Cheryl when the woman looked at her curiously.

"If you could get her husband, ma'am," Myles requested, trying to put on his most sincere look as they reached the main hallway.

Though she hesitated slightly, Cheryl turned and quickly hurried in the direction of the dining room, glancing back over her shoulder once before turning the corner to disappear from sight. Myles waited until she was gone before turning in the other direction, his long strides carrying them swiftly down the other way.

"Myles," Sue breathed, her arm tightening around his neck as they went. "That man knows both Cheryl and I can identify him…" she stated gravely, knowing the situation had just changed and the stakes had gotten a lot higher.

"I know," Myles glanced down at her briefly, the muscle in his jaw twitching, never breaking his pace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Jack heard about the attack from one of the spa staff, his heart almost stopped beating. He hadn't heard from any of his team, so he couldn't help himself when he feared the worst.

As luck would have it, he ran into Bobby coming from the dining room, anxiety marring the tall Aussie's face. Unfortunately, another couple was with him forcing Jack to keep his cool, so he didn't blow their cover until they knew more about what happened.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Manning?" Jack asked, professionally as he fell into step beside them.

"Some drongo attacked my wife," Bobby growled, the look in his eyes telling Jack that he didn't know how she was. "A janitor was supposed to take her back to our room," he continued, clear that was where he was heading.

"A man named Myles," Cheryl offered quickly, as if she just thought of it. Her hand tightly gripped in her husband's hand, she struggled to keep up with Bobby's long strides.

Jack felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he realized Sue was with Myles. _Thank God,_ he breathed silently, not wanting to think of almost losing her again.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Detling?" Jack asked, recognizing the young couple from when they arrived the day before. His concern was heightened by the already darkening bruise on her cheek that he knew wasn't there when he saw her the last time.

"He hit me when I tried to stop them," Cheryl sniffed, her hand instinctively going to her face. "He would have taken Sue if that janitor hadn't come in when he did," she explained shakily, the events obviously taking their toll.

As they arrived at the suite, Jack made a mental note to thank Myles when he got the New Englander alone. Desperate to know she was safe, he fought his first instinct to rush through the already opened door into the room.

Not one for restraint anyway, Bobby burst through the door first spotting Sue as she laid on the sofa in the main room with her feet propped up on pillows. Myles hovered protectively over her, stepping back only when he saw the others enter.

"Sue!" Bobby groaned, dropping to his knees beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked after pulling her into a tight hug, his fingers delicately brushing her hair back to reveal the cut just above her brow.

"I'm fine, Bobby," Sue insisted, letting him take her hands in his.

Jack caught her eye over his best friend's shoulder, hoping to portray his concern for her while keeping up the pretense of their cover. Her casual smile told him that she was taking this better than any of her co-workers were.

"Mrs. Manning hurt her ankle," Myles interrupted his thoughts, bringing his attention to her swollen ankle propped up on some pillows. "I called the staff doctor to come check on her…and the baby," he added pointedly as he stepped back, wanting to be out of the way, but not yet ready to leave.

While he was concerned about her injuries, Jack knew this information was primarily for the other couple in the room. Since the staff doctor was an agent from the Utah field office, who happened to have medical training and education from his time in the military, they could keep their cover.

"Good, Myles," Jack nodded, trying to sound like a concerned spa administrator only, while knowing the stakes had just risen in this nightmare. "Did you see what happened?" he asked looking at the tall agent, still somewhat taken back seeing his always refined friend in a pale, nondescript jumpsuit.

"Only the aftermath," Myles shook his head, his eyes dropping to the floor before meeting Sue's across the room. "I didn't get a good look at the guy," he added regretfully.

"But I did," Sue spoke up, obviously prepared for the worst as she glanced between Bobby and Jack. Their defensive postures told her instantly that they understood the implications of that statement.

"So did I," Cheryl chimed in, stepping forward a little bit, her husband never leaving her side. "He was dressed like a waiter…dark hair, round face," she mentioned, almost awkwardly as the others turned in her direction.

"His nametag said Eduardo," Sue added quickly. "But the nametag didn't look like what the other staff wears, so I doubt if he really works here," she finished, watching the worried look pass between the men in the room.

"Doesn't hurt checking," Jack muttered, his fingers brushing through his hair as he thought. "I'll have Tara…uh…my assistant check into that," he offered.

"Has anyone called the police?" Justin asked, concerned as he tightened his grip around his wife's waist. "If Cheryl and Sue can identify him, he might try again," he continued as Cheryl leaned into his embrace, her head resting against his broad chest.

_He was only saying aloud what the rest of us thought, _Jack surmised as he glanced at his best friend. _Not_ _only do we have Sue to protect, but now this civilian too,_ he thought, wondering if things could really get worse.

"Security is checking the grounds now, and someone from the local police department are on their way," Jack provided, knowing they were looking to him as the spa administrator to provide them with answers.

Fortunately, he was saved from providing any further information when a short, stocky man appeared in the doorway, carrying a medical bag. Jack immediately recognized him as one of the agents he'd met a few days before.

"So where is my patient?" the graying doctor asked as a heavy silence hung over the room.

"That would be Mrs. Manning," Jack stated, shifting his gaze to meet hers as he spoke. "This is Andrew McBride, our staff doctor," he explained, having to put his hands behind his back so he didn't automatically fingerspell the man's name as the older man knelt beside her.

"Uh, let's take mommy into the bedroom where she can be a little more comfortable while I examine her," Dr. McBride suggested, after doing a cursory examination of the cut over her eye and her swollen ankle.

Instinctively, Jack stepped forward, only to be cut off in his progress when his best friend moved between them. _Of course,_ Jack sighed, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he clinched his teeth together. _It made sense for him to take her,_ he thought, trying to stifle the jealousy that threatened to choke him as he watch Bobby lift Sue effortlessly into his arms.

As her hands snaked around his neck, Jack had to turn away. In his heart, he knew that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but they looked so at ease when Bobby carried Sue to the bedroom that it just twisted at his gut.

"Mr. Hixson?"

Jack blinked as the voice finally penetrated his thoughts. It took him a minute to realize that someone was calling him by his cover name.

"Ah…yeah," Jack replied, glancing at the young man who had just come in.

"Security came up empty. Ms. Wilson asked for all the security camera tapes, and we've dropped them by your office for her," he told the group, his professionalism belying his youthfulness.

"Very good," Jack agreed, knowing Tara would find anything on those tapes there was to find. "Get someone to take Mrs. Detling's statement, so she can go back to her room and rest. However, I want the doctor to take a look at that bump before he leaves," he stated, his hand snaking its way through his dark hair once again as he tried to think. Rationally, how they could keep the young woman safe when they weren't so successful keeping Sue safe to begin with.

"It's really not necessary," Cheryl interrupted, but Jack cut her off gently as he stepped forward, his hand on her arm.

"Please," Jack requested quietly. "It would make me feel better," he smiled, hoping his charm would work on the young married woman.

"Don't worry," Justin interjected, an unspoken agreement passing between the two men. "I'll make sure she gets checked out," he promised, his arms protectively around her, almost as if he was afraid that if he let her go to far from him, she'd be hurt again.

_I know how he feels,_ Jack sighed, peering at the bedroom door where Bobby and Sue had disappeared with the doctor.

"Jack," Myles whispered cautiously in his ear, causing the dark-haired agent to almost visibly jump in surprise as he was caught thinking about something he shouldn't.

"I want you to stay here," Jack responded in hushed tones as they moved toward to door to leave. "I'm going to see what Tara can find on the tapes, but I don't want you to let either of them out of your sight," he ordered, nodding slightly to indicate the couple who had moved to take a seat on the couch as the young security guard began his questioning.

Stopping just outside the doorway when Myles rejoined the others, he turned to look at those left in the room. _Nobody has ever escaped from this madman before,_ Jack thought as he watched them, his heart filled with dread. _Now those two have seen his face,_ he continued silently, his jaw clinched.

Striding purposefully away, he knew Sue and Cheryl's lives were in danger until they found this man. Jack only hoped they could find him _before_ he tried to hurt them again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
Everyone in the room cringed as stacks of books were swept off the desk in frustration. All eyes turned toward the tall black agent as he stalked over to the window. While not as expressive as their burly counterpart, their disappointment matched his as they watched the last of the security tapes.

"Thirty cameras in this place and not one of them got his face," the man growled, slamming his large fist into the wall.

Gordon Wall, a ten-year veteran in the bureau, had been working this case from the very beginning. He'd had the unfortunate task of interviewing the husbands and families of each of the missing and dead women. This was the closest they'd gotten to bring some closure for them, and the lunatic had gotten away again.

"It was like he knew where every camera was," Tara muttered, as she rewound the tape far enough to watch their suspect scurry past the camera, his face obscured by the flowers he carried.

"He'd obviously taken the time to study the spa's layout," the sandy-haired man next to her commented, removing his wire-framed glasses to rub his eyes tiredly.

A few years older than Jack, Robby Waller was the leader of the Utah team working on the case too. While he didn't particularly like having another team take the lead, he did his best to be professional enough to provide his support and insight whenever it was needed.

"None of the other resorts had the same layout," Jack mentioned quietly from behind his desk. "Do we have anyway of checking their tapes?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the image on the video almost as if he was trying to see through the petals.

"We reviewed their tapes right after the disappearances," Gordon snapped, turning from the window slightly calmer than before, but clearly irritated that the same questions where being asked again.

"But now that we know what he looks like, we might be able to pick up something from before the abductions," Jack remarked, turning only his eyes toward the imposing figure as he loomed over his chair. "Irene, see if you can get the tapes from the other locations sent here, and coordinate with Tara to see if you can find anything that stands out," he instructed the slender redhead, who nodded shyly.

"For the days of each of the attacks, sir?" Irene questioned seeking clarity, her green eyes dropping nervously to the floor when Jack turned his gaze on her.

A rookie only a few months out of Quantico, Irene Turner had been placed on a team with all males and hadn't been given the opportunity to highlight her talents yet. However, despite having only worked with her for a few days, Jack felt there was a strong agent underneath her reserved exterior. Since the young woman was still in training and couldn't work alone, he hoped that pairing her with Tara would help bring her out of her shell.

"Yes, and try to get a couple of days before each of them, if you can," Jack requested, seeing the spark of understanding in her eyes.

"If he was staking out the women, he may have made it on tape before the days the women went missing," Irene snapped her fingers in realization. "I'll ask security to get the tapes from before the last attack here too," she offered, smiling broadly as Jack nodding in agreement. Grabbing her cell phone with her pad and pen, she moved over to the other side of the room where she could make some calls.

"Do you really think it's going to do any good?" Robby inquired, indicating where Irene was chattering away on the phone.

"Honestly?" Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly at the man. "It's our only lead, and until its proven wrong, it's all we've got," he continued, not waiting for the man to answer.

"So we just sit here and do nothing while we wait for him to strike again," Gordon inquired sarcastically as he moved to stand threateningly over the dark-haired agent. "What a wuss!" he growled, slapping his hand down on the desk.

"Listen," Jack stood to meet the glower of the tall black man, his annoyance showing in his stance. "It's my team that's putting their lives on the line here. One of which very nearly lost hers tonight," he paused to take a calming breath. "I don't care what you think about me, or my leadership skills, but I will _NOT_ have anyone running off half-cocked and risk getting any of _MY_ team hurt."

His brown eyes darkening in anger Jack continued to stare down the tall agent until the other man blinked. After watching Gordon resume his position at the window, he turned back to the rest of the group.

"If anyone has a problem with how I'm handling this case, report me and have me removed," Jack advised as he looked at each of them individually. "Otherwise, let's do our jobs and find this guy before he can hurt anyone else," he watched them closely until the all casually turned away to resume what they were doing before the outburst.

Taking a deep breath, Jack sank back into his chair behind the desk opening the top file, but not really seeing the contents as he thought back over the evening's events. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing enough to get this madman.

"Jack?" Tara's voice broke through his thoughts. "How are you holding up?" she asked softly when Jack looked up to find her standing next to him.

"Fine," Jack insisted stiffly, his eyes shifting back to the papers in his hands. "Did you need something?" he questioned.

"Jack, I know it's hard for you," Tara declared, surprising him so that he turned to look at her questioningly. "You're used to being the one that Sue relies on…the one that takes care of her…you're almost her partner, even though we really don't have one on our team."

"I, uh…" Jack stammered, surprised that she picked up on who had occupied most of his thoughts since he'd returned to the office earlier tonight as she continued to observe him closely.

"I watched you when she was missing with Dan Malone, when she disappeared with Jonathan, and even when Simon was stalking her," Tara continued, ignoring his interruption. "Bobby is going to take care of her, and Myles is out there too. She's not alone."

"She was tonight," Jack commented quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"But Sue held the guy off until Myles got to her," Tara reminded him gently, her hand on his shoulder. "I know she's not an agent but she's really learned to take care of herself. A lot of that is because of what she's learned from you."

Jack looked up at the petite agent, wondering where she was taking this. He'd fought with himself since he found out what happened, thinking it was his fault. However, Tara's comments had made him think of some other facts surrounding tonight's events.

"She's stubborn…she never listens to what I tell her," Jack remarked, recalling all the times he and Sue had disagreed, only for it to turn in her favor. "But she does have a good head on her shoulders," he conceded reluctantly.

"You've got to give Sue the space to let her do her job, or take her off the case if you don't think she can handle it," Tara stated firmly, watching his head snap around in shock.

As he gaped at her, Tara pushed away from the desk and returned to where Robby was pulling up information on her computer. With a weary grin, Jack wondered how the petite blonde had gotten into his head so well, figuring out exactly what was bothering him about this case.

Dropping the file back on the desk, Jack knew what he had to do as he determinedly made his way to the door. There was someone he had to see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**  
Soft shadows played across the room as a streak of sunlight peaked through the almost closed curtains. Morning was just breaking outside as the occupants began to stir.

Bobby lifted his head as Sue moved next to him, watching as her eyes fluttered open. Confusion flitted across her face as she turned her head slightly to scan the room. As her eyes met his, calmness settled across her features as she remembered where she was.

"Good morning, shelia," Bobby smiled, propping his head on his hand as he looked down at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked as her eyes focused on his mouth.

"Okay," Sue responded tentatively. In the early morning light, she was having trouble seeing his lips clearly. "What are you doing in my bed?" she questioned, glancing down at where they laid side by side.

"We never did get a chance to discuss sleeping arrangements," Bobby winked mischievously. "And the doc said last night that you shouldn't be left alone…" his voice trailed off as he grinned down at her.

"Ah, so you snuck into my bed to look out for my best interests," Sue nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Does that kind of logic work on Darcy?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hasn't yet, but one of these days…" Bobby smiled devilishly, leaning over her to flip on the light as he noticed her squinting. "Hey, my irresistible charm did get her to go out with me," he boasted, hearing her chuckle softly.

"Are you sure it wasn't because she felt sorry for you?" Sue taunted, blinking at the bright light, but thankful to be able to see him clearer.

"Hey, just for that, I'm not going to make you breakfast in bed," Bobby stated, feigning hurt as he sat up and looked down at the wrinkles in the dress shirt and slacks he'd slept in.

"And just how did you plan on doing that?" Sue questioned, pulling the comforter up around her chin as he folded the blanket from the living room that he'd used as a cover. "We don't have a kitchen," she reminded him as he headed for the door.

"Yes, my dear," Bobby agreed, pausing as he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "But I do know how to dial room service," he stated, turning on his heel as her laughter filled the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**  
When Jack left the main office, the morning sun had barely begun to peek over the horizon. Despite being up nearly twenty-four hours, he wasn't the least bit tired and found himself roaming the spa grounds. He needed to talk to Bobby and Sue, but after what she'd been through the night before, he knew she needed her rest. Wishing he could be there for her, he felt a pang of jealousy, but knew his best friend would take care of her.

Though peaceful, several outbuildings had taken on a macabre look in the early dawn light. Unable to explain it, Jack found himself drawn toward a specific shadowy alcove, just on the other side of the pool area.

The late autumn morning had taken on a decidedly bitter chill, but Jack didn't feel it as he concentrated on the sinister shadows around him. Though he could see nothing out of place, he expected someone to step out of the darkness at any moment and slipped his gun out of the holster on his hip as he approached. 

Fortunately, nothing happened as he paused with his back against the wall next to the door. Scanning the area he'd just come from, Jack wondered if he should call for back up. _For what?_ he asked himself. _Spooky shadows?_ he scoffed, laughing at himself as he tried to relax a little.

Flipping open the door, Jack peered inside, trying to make out the shapes in the darkness, his gun at the ready. Seeing nothing, he slid his hand inside, searching for a light switch along the inside wall. Soon, a single overhead fixture in the center of the ceiling illuminated the room. Stepping through the doorway, he realized this outbuilding housed the pool pump as well as cleaning equipment for the pool and sauna.

At first glance, everything seemed normal, but Jack couldn't shake the uneasy feeling plaguing him. _Something wasn't right_, he thought, scanning the room closer. Nothing appeared out of place, until he saw a pile of cigarette butts underneath the main window. It was evident from their position someone had been standing there for a while. _Who?_ he wondered helplessly, knowing the spa staff were cautioned not to smoke anywhere on the grounds except the break room.

Stepping closer, Jack wondered if the person was watching someone at the pool. Equipped with shaded glass so the spa visitors couldn't see the machines inside, the light inside coupled with the pale dawn made it impossible to see out. Flipping off the switch again, he stood by the window over the pile of butts and peered out. With a perfect view from the window, Jack's heart almost stopped when he saw the number of the bungalow just across the way.

_Bobby and Sue's suite,_ Jack thought, his body shocked into inactivity as he just stared. _Someone had been standing there watching them…watching her,_ he corrected himself, his blood boiling knowing who it had to have been.

What he had to figure out was how long he'd been standing here, and if he just saw her or if someone told him she was coming. _Did he know this place well enough to know this place would be a perfect hideaway as he watched her?_ Jack wondered, absentmindedly running his fingers through his dark hair. _Or did someone set Sue up, putting her into this room on purpose?_ he asked himself frustrated that he couldn't know for sure.

Movement at the door of the bungalow caught his attention as a food service employee wheeled a breakfast cart up to the room and knocked. _They're up!_ he thought silently. Making a mental note to have Tara get an ERT team down here to check on fingerprints and DNA from the cigarettes, Jack made his way back across the yard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**  
By the time Jack made it to the suite, the room service waiter had already set up breakfast and was on his way out. Even though he'd only been there a few days, he'd already met most of the hospitality team. Since the staff had heard about the assault last night, the waiter didn't see any problem letting the spa administrator in to check on the affected guests.

Jack quickly scanned the living room as the waiter shut the door behind him. _Wow, Crash is up early,_ he thought silently as he noted the sofa was already missing the blanket and pillow his best friend must have slept with. _With Sue, it's hard to sleep in_, he smirked, knowing from experience how it was to live with their blonde co-worker.

"Where are they?" Jack muttered to himself, seeing the empty dining room table. Figuring they must be eating out on the patio despite the brisk weather, he headed toward the glass French doors, only to hear giggling coming from the bedroom.

Confused, he stood there listening until it became apparent Sue and Bobby were discussing something in the bedroom. Jack couldn't hear their voices, but from the laughter drifting to his ears, he couldn't help but wonder what they were doing.

Striding down the hallway, Jack began reviewing the new information he had to share in his head. The words flew from his thoughts as he came to an abrupt stop just inside the bedroom door. His mouth gaped open at the sight that greeted him.

"Well, if I'd known being married was this great, I would have done it years ago!" Bobby commented dryly as he offered a strawberry to Sue. 

"You've got to find someone that will marry you first," Sue smiled, before opening her mouth to accept the sweet treat.

"I found you, didn't I?" Bobby grinned cheekily. Sue raised an eyebrow and was about to retort when she saw Jack standing at their door.

"Jack!" Sue called, blushing as she realized what it must look like. Shyly pulling the covers up around her, she met his dark eyes across the room.

Jack stepped forward, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he glanced meaningfully at his best friend. _What was going on here?_ he wondered as the knot twisted in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring his glare, Bobby casually stood and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtain to let the morning light in.

"So Sparky, to what do we owe this early morning visit?" Bobby asked as he turned back into the room. "Anything new on Sue's admirer?" he questioned.

"Well, thanks to the camera angles, we don't have a physical description on the guy, except for what Cheryl and Sue gave us," Jack began stiffly, forcing himself back into his role as agent. "I also found a spot in the pool shed across from your door where a large amount of cigarettes had piled up."

"You think someone has been watching us?" Bobby stiffened as he returned to sit on the end of the bed, his hand instinctively going out to lie on her leg almost possessively.

"Starting today, we've put you under twenty-four hour surveillance," Jack continued, not failing to notice how his friend's hand familiarly caressed her leg over the covers. "And Bobby, I'd appreciate it if you could keep an eye on Sue like you were assigned," he added rather abruptly as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Yes, sir!" Bobby replied flippantly behind him, but Jack didn't care. He had to get out of there before he made a fool of himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**  
By late morning, the Mannings were at the front desk getting the passes for their complimentary massages. Bobby mumbled a thank you to the Activity Director as he took the purple plastic cards she'd given him and passed them along to Sue, who was standing beside him. He glanced casually around the lobby, noting a tall brunette who appeared to be checking him out. 

Probably in her late 20's or early 30's, she wore a pale blue cable knit sweater, jeans, and dark brown boots. _Quite attractive,_ Bobby thought, eying her with an amused grin. Having quickly dismissed his obviously pregnant wife, she openly ogled him, her eyes traveling up his long muscular body.

"Men," Sue sighed, mockingly in his ear. Before Bobby could questions her, he felt a stinging slap against his shoulder. "What are you doing, Bobby?" she scolded loudly, folding her arms across her chest.

"What? Huh?" Bobby's head jerked around at the hard tone in her voice, looking down at her in shock.

"I guess now that I'm so fat, I'm not pretty enough for you," Sue pouted as she turned her back on him, cupping her hands over her face.

"No, shelia…" Bobby started apologetically, his words catching in his throat when she suddenly whirled back around, shooting him a withering look.

"Well, if that's what you want, you can have her," Sue cried dramatically before spinning around and stalking away.

Shocked by the anger he saw in her eyes, Bobby just gapped after her, too stunned to move. He'd never seen Sue that irate before and even though he was a trained agent, she scared him more than any terrorist or drug dealer he'd ever dealt with.

"Hormones," Bobby told those around him as a way of explanation as he hurried after her, before she could get out of sight. _Jack's gonna kill me_, he thought, _if I let her get away_. Though not comfortable with a woman's ever-changing mood, he didn't really know if he wanted to catch up to her now.

"Sue!" he called as he came up behind her just as she turned the corner to head back to their room. "Sue!" Bobby repeated, touching her arm to get her attention.

When she did, he was taken back by the amused smirk that covered her face from ear to ear. Turning into a secluded alcove in the wall, Bobby stared at her in amazement as she looked up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What? Huh?" Bobby stammered, totally at a loss for words.

"Oh, Bobby, you should have seen your face," Sue smiled, unable to contain herself any longer. "Absolutely priceless!" she giggled, leaning into him as he held onto her shoulders.

"You were just playing around?" Bobby questioned as realization set in.

"Of course I was," Sue beamed, cocking her head to the side as she struggled to control her laughter. "Why should I care if you look at another woman? However, as your pregnant wife, I would be extremely upset if you drooled over someone with a body like that, when I look like this," she stated pointedly, indicating her large stomach and baggy clothes.

"You look beautiful," Bobby assured her when she looked back up at him.

"Ah," Sue nodded, slowly turning away from him. "When we get back, I'll have Lucy set you up with an eye exam…because you definitely need it," she teased.

"My eyes are 20/20," Bobby insisted, pulling her back to his side. "You are beautiful…pregnant or not," he told her, placing a kiss affectionately on the top of head.

"Now you're just trying to get out of the dog house," Sue smirked, leaning into his hug as she wrapped her arm around his waist familiarly. 

"Uh…that too," Bobby agreed with a cheeky grin. "Don't want to spend the night on the couch," he winked.

"Who says you still aren't?" Sue asked, raising her eyebrow inquisitively as they both turned to head back to their room. Before he could respond to her mocking comment, Bobby almost stumbled over the Detlings who were standing not far behind them.

"Oh, sorry, luv, didn't see you there," Bobby stated casually, his hands instinctively going out to grab Cheryl as he bumped into her.

"That's okay, Bobby," Cheryl smiled up at him. "Justin and I had just stopped by your room to check on Sue."

"How are you?" Justin asked his concern unmistakable in his face.

"I'm fine," Sue replied, a little uncomfortable with all the attention. "A little stiff and sore, but the spa just gave us some complimentary massages so that should help."

"Ah, we're heading there too," Cheryl beamed, leaning towards her husband as they wrapped their arms around each other looking at Bobby and Sue expectantly.

"Well…" Bobby wavered, glancing over at Sue briefly. After what had happened last night with the serial killer attacking the ladies, he knew he shouldn't put the civilian into danger again. However, all of the women had disappeared when they were alone so having Cheryl and Justin along could help with Sue's protection. "That would be great!" he agreed with a half grin.

"Ah, yeah," Sue looked at Bobby curiously, obviously remembering Myles' comments from last night, saying that the Detlings needed to be kept as far away from this case as possible. "I just need to change into a swimsuit. No way am I doing this without something on," she offered quickly as an explanation for her hesitation, blushing slightly at Bobby's intense gaze.

"Right, darling," Bobby nodded. "We'll meet you there in say twenty minutes?" he inquired, looking at the other couple. The Mannings headed for their suite while Justin and Cheryl turned for the main lobby, watched by more than just the special agents positioned around the spa grounds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**  
It was late by the time they returned to their room that evening. Sue waited wearily as Bobby unlocked the door and held it open for her. Grabbing her pajamas from her dresser drawer, she headed straight for the bathroom, ready to change so she could go to bed.

Despite the massage earlier, Sue ached all over. She really didn't think it was from the attack last night, or carrying the extra weight around her middle all day. It was more of a mental fatigue as she struggled to keep up with everything that was going on around her.

Normally Sue didn't have to worry about missing things, as Jack or Lucy would make sure she was brought up to speed. However, the cover Sue and Bobby had necessitated that she hide her hearing loss. So even when he knew she missed something, she had to wait until they were alone before he could help her catch up.

Sue didn't like hiding this part of herself from others, but understood that difference might cause the serial killer to go on to someone else. She knew they couldn't risk not using what they had to get him, before he hurt someone else.

_I can't let someone else get hurt again because of me,_ she vowed, catching a glimpse of her exhausted reflection in the mirror as she exited the bathroom. _It wasn't going to happen again._

When Sue returned to the bedroom, she found Bobby lying on the bed with the case file open in front of him. She smiled, seeing that he'd already changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Redskins tee shirt. 

Feeling slightly self-conscious in her baggy silk pajamas, Sue slid down awkwardly on the edge of the bed. One hand on her swollen stomach, she leaned back against the plush comforter, trying to rearrange herself comfortably.

"All these women are wearing identical cross necklaces," Bobby reported, suddenly sitting up as he handed the pictures he'd been looking at to her. The words he'd been about to say died in his throat when his eyes fell on the almost matching necklace hanging around Sue's neck as she bent her head to look at the pictures.

The realization of the additional similarities between herself and the victims sent chills down her spine as Sue fingered the cross she'd worn all her life. She looked up as Bobby reach out to still her worried fiddling, his eyes sympathetic but concerned.

"This guy has been operating in his comfort zone until Myles spoiled his plans last night," Bobby told her as he took her hands in his. "We've got to be alert, because next time he'll wait until he knows his victim can't get away before he attacks," he stated quietly, his voice trailing off as he realized it probably wasn't the best thing to say to her at the moment.

"However, nothing's going to happen while you're three feet behind me," Sue cautioned, sensing his tentativeness. Her mother had taught her early not to back down from a fight, and she definitely wasn't going to start now. "He has to have a gimmick, something that would make him…"

When Bobby's head popped up, she sputtered to a stop. The look in his eyes was so odd that Sue leaned back, her brow furrowed in concern.

"What?" Sue asked, apprehensively as he ruffled through some of the papers.

"Thought of something," Bobby said distractedly, barely lifting his head before swinging his legs out of bed. "Go to sleep, shelia. I need to call Jack to check on something," he told her, pausing briefly to tuck the comforter around her as he helped her into bed. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he was out the door.

After that, however, Sue didn't think she could sleep. She lay quietly, watching the door and waiting for him to come back, until slowly the lack of sleep finally caught up with her and she drifted off.

_She could see the mail as she flipped through it. Movement to her left brought her head up to see the plumber asking for help. A cold chill settled through her body as she recognized his lips from the night at the warehouse. She struggled to control the overwhelming panic inside her as she searched for a way out. Bolting for the door, she stopped short as he jumped in front of her. Turning, she ran around the couch into the hallway, crying out as his arm snaked around her waist. Tossing her like a rag doll, he threw her across the back of the couch. She landed with a thud on the floor, the wind knocked out of her. Before she could recover, he was on top of her, wrapping the scarf around her neck. She screamed as she silk noose got tighter…_

"Jack!" Sue choked out, waking up to find Bobby next to her. His arms were around her as he pulled her to his chest.

"Shh!" he whispered, more to sooth himself than her as he rested his cheek on tip of her head. She was shivering violently, her teeth chattering as she tried to pull away to say something. "Shh!" Bobby repeated, reaching one hand in front of her to sign **O-K** before pulling the bedclothes tighter around them.

Sue clutched at him with shaky fingers, his hand gripping hers as he held it against his heart. She could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke, but she didn't try to look up to understand. She just wanted to be safe, and she felt that way, with his arms around her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**  
_She's the one,_ he thought silently as he flipped through the pictures he'd taken. _My angel,_ he mused as his eyes almost caressed her long silky hair and swollen belly, ripe with child in the photograph.

That man appearing when he did had prevented him from taking her last night. _But I will have her_, he vowed, snarling at the memory of his sudden arrival. He'd spent years searching for the right one, and he couldn't make any more mistakes. He knew what he was destined to do, and no one would stop him.

The others had served their purposes, but now he found her. After years of hunting for her, he knew she'd been brought to him to fulfill his quest.

And now it was time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**  
"Sue, are you…" Bobby trailed off as she stepped through the bathroom door. There was no need to finish his original question; she was obviously ready to go. Knowing that he _again_ tried talking to her before she could see him, she smiled at him as he mutely gestured for them to leave. He'd always known she was an attractive woman, but dressed up like this took his breath away. Even the beautiful dress she wore to the gala with David paled in comparison.

This dress was a deep red with spaghetti straps, a tight bodice, and a slightly flared skirt, which only accentuated the soft well of her stomach under the flowing material. It was the kind of thing normally worn to the theatre or a fancy restaurant, but when Sue tried it on during her shopping trip with Lucy before they lef,t she couldn't resist buying it.

The look on his face when Sue made her entrance caused her to blush, but made her glad that she'd made the decision on the dress. As her handsome co-worker accompanied her down the corridor, she felt a bit self-conscious at his arm around her waist. However, she knew it was just Bobby's way of keeping up their cover, so she wasn't going to complain if this was how he wanted to do it.

Sue knew her nightmare this morning had worried him. It had taken a lot of talking to convince him not to mention to nightmare to Jack. However, Bobby had been smothering her most of the day, not letting her out of his sight. Of course, everyone else thought it was so cute that the expectant father was so attentive. For her though, it was stifling, and he was forgetting more and more to make sure she was looking before he spoke.

Fortunately, the day passed without incident until shortly before dinner, when Myles passed them a note instructing them to meet Jack at a restaurant just outside of town. Sue thought it would be an easy trip until she recalled Bobby's aversion to maps.

"Turn right here, Bobby," Sue protested as he proceeded to turn left. She sighed in resignation as he concentrated on the winding country road in front of them. _If he's not going to listen, I'm not going to waste my breath trying to help,_ she though as she laid her head back against the seat. _And I thought I was the deaf one on this trip,_ she smirked to herself.

"I really think we should have turned to the right back there, shelia," Bobby grinned, raising his hand slightly off the wheel to get her attention.

"That's what I was trying to say," Sue glared at him as he chuckled at her response . "Jack's going to be worried when we don't arrive on time," she added pointedly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Relax, shelia," Bobby smiled broadly, turning his head slight toward her. "Tara called while you were in the shower to tell us he'd be late, so we still have plenty of time," he grinned, thankful it was still fairly light outside so she could clearly see what he was saying.

"Bobby!" Sue sighed irritated. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as he turned around on a side road, heading back in the direction she'd told him originally.

"Because I knew if we left when we were supposed to, then we'd be late," Bobby smirked. "But if you thought we needed to leave ahead of time, and tried to make sure we did that, then we'd arrive on time," he offered, stealing a glance at her as a small smile made its way across her face.

"So I'm not the only one that knows you have no sense of direction?" Sue questioned sarcastically, knowing he was implying she was the reason they would have been late.

"Hey! I have a sense of direction," Bobby protested, realizing he'd been caught. "It's just these mountains get me turned around," he grinned sheepishly, causing her to laugh aloud.

After the tension from the last few days waiting for the serial killer to strike, it was nice to be laughing. Since they were off the spa property, Sue could only hope that they'd be able to pretend they were just on vacation, and not have to worry about someone trying to kidnap her.

_Let's not think about that,_ Sue berated herself as Bobby pulled into the restaurant parking lot. With all they'd been through, she wasn't going to let anything spoil their night out.

"Let me help you," Bobby offered, coming around to open her door.

"Ug," Sue groaned, struggling to stand up. "Why can't men be the ones that have to carry this around?" she sighed, almost to herself as Bobby helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, shelia," Bobby apologized sympathetically. "It's got to make you grumpy having to wear that weight around all the time," he agreed, rubbing her back soothingly with one hand as they walked toward the door.

"You can say that again," Sue grimaced, rolling her eyes.

"It's got to make you grumpy…" Bobby started with a smile, cutting off quickly when she shot him a look.

"But since two of the women were taken from their rooms, I've got to keep up appearances," Sue continued softly. "Can't have him finding 'baby' on the chair while I'm in bed asleep, if he breaks in," she commented as he held the door for her.

"Righto, shelia," Bobby nodded, before telling the maitre d' their names. "Otherwise, he'll just go on to someone else, and all of this will be a waste of time," he told her while they waiting for their table.

"And I'm not going through 'this' for nothing," Sue grinned, indicating her stomach.

"Well, at least you got to be married to me this time and not Sparky," Bobby commented as the maitre d' returned.

"And that's a plus?" Sue asked mockingly, turning to follow the other man before Bobby could respond. After the decidedly abrupt wakeup she'd received this morning, she was glad they could have this time together. _It's going to be nice being able to relax for a while_, she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_She's here,_ he thought as his heart soared at her mere presence. He knew she was sent him for a reason. She looked right at him, but didn't seem to recognize him. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd recognize him when the time came.

He stood and watched her with her husband. There was something about them that he couldn't quite place. Their difference in height wasn't much but enough to notice. However, somehow they almost seemed perfect. He never hesitated to bend down to whisper in her ear or listen to her. She always looked up at him to listen or comment, her eyes sparkling in the delight. There seemed to be a relationship between these two that went beyond what he'd seen with the others. 

Could he dare destroy that? _Could I not?_ he asked himself, his eyes never leaving them. _It was their destiny!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**  
"I'm with the Manning party," Jack informed the maitre d' as he arrived at the restaurant, almost forty minutes late. One of the Utah agents had panicked, reporting that he'd lost Bobby and Sue while he was supposed to be tailing them. Thankfully, Tara had thought ahead and placed an agent at the restaurant who had reported they'd arrived there safely. However, after the near miss the other night, it took him a while getting everyone calmed down.

"This way, sir," the maitre d' gestured, before leading him through the crowded tables.

After a moment, Jack could see Bobby and Sue seated at a table by the window. An elderly couple coming from the other direction blocked their path, and they paused to allow them by.

Jack took the opportunity to study his co-workers. While he was doing it, he was astounded at their apparent affection for each other. He felt a painful twist in his stomach as he watched Bobby lean close, smiling down at her as she laughed at something he said. _Have I lost her? _he wondered, the agony of watching them barely veiled on his face.

Finally, the older couple passed and he was able to move again, quickly stomping down his chaotic emotions before he revealed them to the others. Following the maitre d' Jack approached the table, noting the way Sue pulled away from his best friend shyly, whereas Bobby barely reacted to his presence.

"How are you two doing?" Jack asked stiffly as he opened his menu, trying to ignore the way Bobby's arm was draped possessively across the back of Sue's chair. Noticing their meals had already arrived, he decided he would just have a drink before heading back to the spa. _Not that I could eat much of anything right now anyway,_ he thought wearily.

"Great, Sparky," Bobby beamed cheerfully, and Jack's head snapped up from behind the menu. "How's life treating you, mate?" he asked.

Meeting the tall Aussie's eyes, Jack knew his friend was trying to goad him into saying something. Unwilling to be pulled into that game, he returned his eyes to the menu. 

"We've tried staying as visible as possible, hoping he'll try again, but either Myles scared him off, or he's waiting for something," Sue supplied, shooting Bobby a look that told him to behave.

"While Harvard can be scary, I tend to think he's waiting for something," Bobby stated, his tone suddenly more serious as he cast a concerned glance in Sue's direction. "The little interruption the other night just threw the drongo off course."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree," Jack nodded somberly as he closed the menu and looked between his two friends. _How could I have missed it?_ he wondered as he watched them. _Was it there all the time?_ "From what we know of this guy, I really don't think he's given up," he added aloud, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it.

"Do you think he could have gone after someone else, since I didn't play the game…" Sue gasped as she realized what she said, evoking memories of Simon again.

Jack started to reach out wanting to comfort her, but stopped short when he watched her turn into Bobby's embrace. He clenched his hands in his lap, struggling with his reaction as his best friend's arms tightened around her shoulders. It was all he could do to turn his head away.

"I had a theory," Bobby continued finally, pulling Jack's attention back to the table. "The profiler said that this drongo was acting out some kind of fantasy he'd read about, right?" he asked for confirmation.

"Right, but whatever scenario he's conjured up seems to be real to him," Jack nodded, trying to keep his focus on this drink glass in front of him. "Where other people just fantasize, he wants to act them out with real flesh," he agreed, grimacing at his choice of words when he glimpsed Sue shutter next to Bobby.

"With all of the victims being pregnant, the fantasy could be something relating to wanting a family…" Sue suggested timidly.

"The profiler here in Utah agrees with that," Jack stated looking up. He'd forgotten how she'd been able to profile almost as well as those in the DC office. "But something, either the woman herself or the situation can't fulfill his needs, so he kills them and goes on to the next one."

"Assuming all the still missing women are dead," Sue whispered.

Jack was going to respond, but Sue was no longer looking at them. Her dark eyes had clouded as she retreated into her own thoughts. _This is getting to her, _he thought, wondering if he should ask to have her pulled from the case.

"Has Tara checked into any old boyfriends of the victims?" Bobby asked, glancing concerned over at Sue. "The necklace is too much of a coincidence."

"Nothing yet." Jack shook his head with disappointment. "We're also looking for any other deaths, or missing persons, with similar necklaces," he mentioned, taking a sip of his drink.

"So we're not any closer than we were when we got here," Bobby sighed, pushing his plate away, no longer hungry.

"No, and we have another problem," Jack groaned, glancing over to see that Sue was watching them again. His words obviously peaked both their curiosities as his friends sat forward with interest.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Sparky," Bobby insisted, bracing his one arm on the table as his other arm dropped to around Sue's waist.

"What's the new information?" Sue asked, anxiety plaguing her features.

"We have another pregnant spa guest," Jack scowled, shifting uncomfortably. He knew Sue wasn't going to be too happy to learn about this new revelation. The audible gasp he heard coming from her direction told him he was right.

"Blonde?" Sue questioned meekly. From the stricken look on her face, she already knew the answer, but Jack nodded anyway.

A glum silence settled over the table as everyone thought of the possibilities this information could result in. They knew they had to catch this guy before something happened to this woman. _Or Sue,_ Jack thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**  
Surfacing through the foggy haze, Sue felt the pain return first. Dull, though insistent, it radiated through her head, making her body and limbs feel heavy. Unfortunately, despite all the aspirin she'd taken in the last several days, it was a constant state, only receiving relief when she fell into a fitful slumber.

Slowly stretching, Sue opened her eyes as she lay in her bed. Blinking several times to clear her vision, she squinted at the small beam of sunlight peeking through the crack in the curtain. Glancing at the clock, she was astounded to see it was 10:00 in the morning. Remembering they'd been out late last night, she forgave herself for sleeping so late, thankful for once Levi wasn't there to wake her up.

With a soft sigh, Sue let her gaze roam slowly around the room, fearful that moving too fast would increase the throbbing behind her eyes. She partially expected to see Bobby asleep next to her, as he'd done the previous nights.

_For medical purposes only,_ Sue recalled him saying with a smile. After her attack, and then subsequent nightmares, allowing Bobby to stay with her was the only way she could get him to not tell Jack to pull her from the case. _Not that that would be a bad thing,_ she thought with a groan, but she knew she couldn't let anyone else get hurt, no matter how much additional strain it caused her to pretend to be hearing for the case.

Figuring Bobby must already be up in the suite somewhere, Sue started to rise, only to sink back against the pillows when her head protested the sudden movement. _What I wouldn't give for a day off,_ she moaned, closing her eyes in pain. However, she had a job to do and feared that if she didn't keep putting herself out as the bait, the killer would move on to someone else. She couldn't handle someone losing their life because of her. _Not again,_ she thought with a sigh.

Bracing herself for the excruciating headache she knew would only get worse as the day wore on, Sue slipped her legs out of bed. Noticing a piece of paper propped against the lamp on the nightstand, she bent over to read the note Bobby left, saying he'd gotten restless and had gone jogging. She grinned as he made the point to tell her that surveillance was watching both doors and to stay inside until he returned.

Rubbing the swollen prosthetic belly under her nightshirt, Sue recalled how some of the missing women had been snatched from their bedrooms by the sick madman. She was glad Bobby had taken precautions while he was out, but still looked forward to when he returned.

As if on cue, the bedroom door started to creak open. Fear gripped her, as Sue couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she'd been having and she tensed, expecting the serial killer to be on the other side. When a familiar face appeared around the door, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Coffee?" Bobby smiled, holding up a white paper sack to display proudly the coffee and doughnuts he'd gotten for them. Shaking her head in amusement, Sue leaned back against the pillows as he crossed the room and settled down next to her on the bed with her breakfast.

"You know, a girl could get used to always getting breakfast in bed," Sue grinned tightly, the pounding ache in her head forgotten for a moment as she reached into the bag. "Even if it is just doughnuts and coffee."

"I'll have to remember that," Bobby winked appreciatively as she bit into her jelly-filled treat.

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Sue was thankful for the lapse in conversation, as her head continued to hurt. She made plans to get some more aspirin as soon as she finished.

_A warm shower would be nice too,_ she thought, looking forward to being able to take the bodysuit off and relieve herself of the added weight. Even though it was no bigger than a one-piece swimsuit, Sue looked forward to every opportunity she had to take it off. She understood having to wear it all the time, even though the chafing it caused her was agonizing.

Knowing Bobby was there, certain of his gaze on her, Sue slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. She saw the concern in his face as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek tenderly.

"Are you okay, shelia?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Ah, yeah, just thinking about the case," Sue lied, hoping he wouldn't push it too much.

"Are you sure?" Bobby questioned, frowning deeply. "You don't look like you're feeling well this morning."

_That's an understatement!_ Sue almost laughed aloud. Not sure how to respond, she could see the worry in the Aussie's eyes and began to falter. Her mother had ingrained in her that she shouldn't draw attention to herself in terms of hurting, that she couldn't let "the world" see her as weak.

"How are we supposed to make this 'marriage' work if you won't talk to me?" Bobby teased, his eyes smiling as he took her hand in his larger one. "That's it, isn't it? You've only been married to me a few days, and you're already thinking about divorce. Ah, I can't believe ole Sparky lasted longer than I did," he groaned lightheartedly, feigning hurt.

"Just don't let it get out. Jack's got a big enough ego as it is," Sue laughed, enjoying these few moments of casualness in light of their current case. "It's really nothing, Bobby," she lied, glancing away as she spoke, subconsciously revealing her deception.

"It's not, shelia. I know something is wrong," Bobby countered, running his fingers caringly down her cheek to get her attention. "You look like you're hurting, and you've been so tired lately."

Sue's eyes widened, surprised that he'd actually picked up on her feelings so easily. Like the others, Bobby had been so caught up in the case that she didn't even know he was paying attention to her that way.

"Was it that yobbo the other night?" Did something else happen?" Bobby asked, suddenly leaning back as anger swept across his features. "I'll call Jack and he can get someone else to run this case. He wouldn't want anything happening to you…" he started as he released her hands to reach for the phone on the nightstand.

"No, Bobby!" Sue cried before he could pick up the receiver.

Sue shifted nervously as he turned back to her, waiting for an explanation. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this now, but she couldn't let him tell Jack she'd been hurting.

"Well, Sue?" Bobby's eyes were almost grey in his unease. "Let's have it; the truth, or I'm gonna call Jack."

"I—" Her hands twisted in her lap. "I just… I don't want to—"

"Be a burden," he finished for her. "You're not. Sue, if you're hurting, you're not at your best for this case. And I'm not going to let you keep hurting if there's something we can do about it. So just _tell_ me what's wrong. You almost look like you have a migraine."

"Essentially," she finally admitted. "Just, pretending I'm hearing and all the lip-reading, the tension around the case, and this bowling ball I'm carrying around all the time…"

"You're wiped out." He ran a hand gently over her hair. "I'm sorry; I'm sure we didn't even come close to realizing what we were asking you to do for this case, not really. Look, we can get someone else to—"

"_No!_" Sue was adamant. "You have to _promise_ me that you won't say anything about this. I don't want any special treatment, and I don't want everyone hovering around me like I'm going to collapse at any second."

Bobby chuckled, and reached over to where there was a notepad and pen on the nightstand. _Too late_, he wrote as she watched. _You're pregnant… that's the prescription._

She smiled; she couldn't help it. "All right, but _only_ from you, since you're the 'father.' I want your word that no one else will know."

He raised his right hand solemnly, though wondering if he was doing the right thing. "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**  
An unexpected snowstorm came down from the mountains, blanketing Serendipity in a carpet of white. While the resort guests were only mildly inconvenienced by having their activities brought inside, the agents' strategy for catching this madman was thrown into turmoil.

No one knew if the killer was still on the property, and if he was, whether or not he'd make another attempt on Sue. The added complication of a second pregnant blonde meant all of their original plans to trap him had to change. With the change in the weather, they had no way of getting her to safety away from the resort, so they were worried that the maniac might go after her instead of their decoy.

_Decoy,_ Jack hated that word, but unfortunately it fit Sue's situation again. Just like the strangler case, the tall blonde had put herself into danger to protect others. Remembering what almost happened with Simon, he could only hope it wouldn't go that far again.

As Jack stood at the window watching the heavy snow falling outside, Tara spoke on the phone with the SOG team shadowing the mother-to-be. Having checked in alone, they were concerned about the additional opportunities the killer might have to kidnap the women and weren't taking any chances.

Much to Myles' relief, Jack had relieved him of his janitorial duties and assigned him to the woman's protection. While some of the spa staff might recognize him, they hoped his expensive, but casual clothes would prevent most, if not all, of the staff from making the connection.

Set up in the suite next to her, Myles was to get close to the woman without letting on to the danger she was in. So far he hadn't, but SOG reported a few minutes ago that the two of them had shown up at almost the same time in the main recreation area so they knew he was working on it.

_I hope Myles can turn on that supposed Leland charm,_ Jack thought recalling the way he'd talked Nora Albright into giving him another chance after his 'Einstein with a gun' speech. _Without laying it on too thick,_ he grinned remembering how the New Englander managed to talk her out of her original plan for the book.

"Jack!" Tara's voice broke into his thoughts and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the winter wonderland outside. "You ready to go? We really should be making our rounds with the guests before someone gets suspicious," she continued when he faced her.

"Sure," Jack nodded as he followed her to the door. When the snow started, he'd been informed that the administration normally visited with the guests personally during storms like this.

While Jack would have preferred to keep working on the case, he knew he had to do this to maintain their cover. However, he was anxious to get this over with and get back to work.

As they were walking together across the lobby, Tara suddenly pulled Jack to a stop. The dark-haired agent turned to look down at her noticing that something off to the side had garnered her attention.

Following her gaze, Jack saw his best friend standing alone at the counter in the drug store. _What is he doing there?_ he wondered as he led Tara in that direction. _And where's Sue?_ he thought, a slight panic welling up inside him as he scanned the small shop and didn't see her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The howl of the wind outside sent a shiver down her spine as Sue watched from the large glass doors overlooking their private patio. Everywhere she looked along the horizon stood the massive Black Mountains like sentries guarding the exclusive spa. The blistery snowstorm had shown up on satellite for days, but they hadn't expected it to cross the mountains so soon. The spa guests had been delighted to discover the winter wonderland when they awoke this morning.

Sue figured she was like most people as she gazed at the swirling snow, marveling at the calming effect it had on her as it eased her headache slightly. However, she knew it was only short-lived relief as some point behind her eyes continued to throb.

_I wonder where Bobby is,_ Sue thought distractedly, realizing how long it had been since he'd left. After their talk this morning, he had insisted on picking up some pain medication from the spa pharmacy. While she'd tried to protest, he was adamant and had seemed so proud that he could do something to help that she didn't have the heart to deny him. _He's just trying to be supportive_, she grinned wryly, as she turned away from the beautiful view.

Shuffling gingerly to the sofa, Sue pressed her hands to the small of her back, trying to stretch out the sore muscles there. Despite the long, hot shower earlier, the heavy prosthetic caused her whole body to ache as she carried around the extra weight. _At least this sweat suit is more comfortable than my other clothes in this thing, _she smirked, ready for the case to be over, as she ran her hands across the swollen bulge under the thick soft fleece.

Wishing she could find a comfortable position, Sue eased herself down on the soft sofa. Laying her hands on the protruding stomach, she wondered what it would be like to be pregnant for real. She'd never spent much time thinking about it before, but now she couldn't stop her mind from drifting.

Closing her eyes while she waited for Bobby to return, Sue tried to think of herself pregnant. In her exhaustion, sleep soon caught up with her as she floated off into dreamland.

Instead of looking like a house, Sue saw herself beaming and happy, surrounded by a couple of children. A warm sense of contentment spread through her as an angelic blonde haired boy came bounding over to her. She could see it all clearly as the young imp smiled up at her, signing the one word virtually every woman longs to hear. **MOMMY.**

_I wonder who his father is, _Sue thought as she watched him play around her. _Do I already know him? _she wondered, her eyes transfixed on the child as she tried to figure out if she could see him in the boy's face.

Sue was so preoccupied with the young boy that she didn't notice the other child until she pulled lightly on her sweater. Turning to gaze down at her, her heart fluttered and her breath caught in her throat as she instantly saw the children's father in her little face.

Before she could look around to see if he was there too, Sue was rousted from her sleep by a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, regretfully, she opened her eyes sleepily, calling out, "Bobby?"

Her dark eyes instantly widened as they connected with the menacing glare of the man leaning over her. Before Sue could scream, a soft cloth was thrust across her face. Grabbing his arm, she struggled against him, but the strong aroma from the material assailed her senses, overwhelming her quickly.

_Someone help me! _Her last thoughts before the darkness overtook her were of the children she saw in her dreams, wondering if she'd ever get to meet them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**  
With the snowstorm outside, the cozy little drugstore/gift shop was bustling with guests. Despite that, Tara could feel the tension between her two co-workers as soon as Bobby saw them step through the doorway.

Tara wanted to believe it was just the case, but she'd seen that look on Jack's face before. When he had to watch Sue and Tony working together, he'd been the same way.

_But this is his best friend, _Tara thought, with a slight shake of her head. _He has to know Bobby would never do anything to hurt either of them,_ she sighed silently, glancing at the dark-haired agent briefly out of the corner of her eye.

"Mr. Manning, I hope everything is all right," Jack stated pointedly, indicating the other man's location at the pharmacy counter. His formality was obviously for the benefit of the other guests within earshot, but the tone of his voice had Tara's head snapping around to stare at him in concern.

"Of course, mate," Bobby responded equally as sharp, his semi-relaxed stance belying the subtle competition in his blue eyes. Tara could have sworn she saw a slight raise of the other agent's chin, almost in acceptance of that challenge. "Just picking up some vitamins for my wife the nutritionist suggested," he continued as the pharmacist handed him a bag, confusion lining the young man's face.

Frowning, Tara caught a look between the tall Aussie and the lanky blonde behind the counter, before Bobby turned back to meet their team leader's glower. _What's going on with these two? _she wondered, her brow furrowed in worry as she glanced between the two agents. _If they don't straighten up soon, I'm going to pop them both up side the head._

"Speaking of your 'wife', I hope the two of you will be joining us in the main dining room for special activities today?" Tara inquired, pulling their focus away from each other.

"Perhaps," Bobby shrugged nonchalantly as he looked down at her briefly, before glancing away. "With everything going on, Sue decided to lie in this morning," he admitted, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Jack demanded, his abruptness drawing the attention of those around them. A warning hand on his arm from the petite blonde next to him reminded him of their situation.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave her alone?" Tara whispered quietly, the worry for her friend apparent in her glare.

"No worries," Bobby brushed her off easily. "Sue knows to stay in the suite, and SOG is watching the door. She's fine," he insisted, smiling confidently at his friends.

"But you're supposed to be with her, Bobby," Jack hissed quietly, stepping forward menacingly. "I swear, if anything happens to her, I'll…"

"It won't," Bobby interrupted firmly, meeting the shorter man's threatening stare with one of his own.

Eyes wide as she took in the hostility between the two men, Tara thought she was going to have to physically separate them. However, before she could do anything, Jack's cell phone rang startling them both to where they jumped apart.

"Yes!" Jack snapped into the phone as he turned slightly away. Tara sigh of relief was short-lived, when he stiffened noticeably. "What? When?" he demanded loudly, his face suddenly fierce. "We'll be right there!" he told them as he flipped the phone shut.

"What happened?" Tara asked, her body rigid.

"Sue's missing," Jack replied, fixing an angry stare in the tall Aussie's direction. His announcement barely had time to register, before he was striding off in the direction of the suite.

"But I just left her," Bobby protested, his long strides easily catching up with the dark-haired agent. "Where was SOG?"

"Outside the room…where they were supposed to be," Jack confirmed angrily. "When a maid knocked at the door, they thought they'd better intervene. They went in with the maid and found the suite empty," he growled, glancing briefly at Tara who was struggling to keep up.

"Oh, my…" the petite blonde gasped, realizing she may never see her friend again. _Please God let us find her, _she prayed silently. However, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: You probably thought I'd given up on this one, but if you knew the workload at the office, you'd understand...don't even have time to type up the little bit that I do already have written, but I'll try to do better. Don't give up on me. We've got to get Sue out of this mess and we can only do it together:D_**

**Chapter 22**

The entertainment for the spa guests included charades and card games. Myles had tried a variety of approaches on the pretty blonde, but had been shot down every time. The tall New Englander was about to give up and run with his tail between his legs, when someone mentioned karaoke.

Myles had spoken in front of Congressional committees and had an audience with the POTUS on many occasions, but he'd never been more nervous than he was now. Looking around the room, he knew he'd probably never see any of these people again, but he only had one more chance to impress her or admit that he failed. Nothing he'd done had so far had worked on the woman, and he only hoped his last attempt wouldn't end up making a fool of himself.

Watching her as his rich baritone filled the room, Myles almost faltered as he saw her eyes begin to sparkle in the light. Glancing in her direction as the last strains of the song faded in the distance, he saw the welcoming smile brighten her face and knew it worked.

Briefly acknowledging the applause he received, Myles stepped away from the microphone, heading her way. As he moved closer, he couldn't believe how much the woman looked like Sue. However, a quick glance at her swollen stomach reminded him of the situation.

"My, my, that was quite impressive," she breathed huskily, motioning for him to take the seat next to her.

_It actually worked,_ Myles sighed with relief as he joined her. "Thank you, Miss…"

"Martin," she smiled tentatively, accepting the hand he offered. "But please call me Traci."

"Traci," Myles repeated softly, lifting her hand to his lips. "Charming name for an equally charming woman. I'm Myles."

The tall New Englander noticed the pale pink tinge on her cheeks as he lowered her hand, but he refused to release it. From the information Tara and Irene had been able to gather on the young woman, he knew she'd gone through all of this alone, so he understood her timidity. Her boyfriend had abandoned her shortly after she'd found out about the baby.

Despite this hardship, and having no family to help, Traci hadn't expected any charity, and continued to work hard to provide a life for the two of them. Her co-workers had pooled their money to give her this trip as part of her baby shower. With only a month until she was due, they knew it would be her last chance to have some time to herself.

"You have the prettiest eyes that I've ever seen," Myles whispered, starting a bit when he realized he'd said that aloud. Traci did have big beautiful green eyes, but he didn't want to overwhelm her too much until he was sure she accepted his company. _Her life, and the life of her baby, might depend on it,_ he thought.

"Thank you," Traci smiled shyly. "That was a lovely song. You have a fabulous voice."

"Thank you," Myles repeated, his turn to be embarrassed. "My parents made me take lessons growing up."

"Oh, you too. For me, it included piano," Traci told him. "I think all parents devise a plan to use these lessons to torture their kids…

"While insisting we'll thank them for it later," Myles grinned in agreement, his heart skipping a beat when he heard her melodic laughter ringing out.

"I'm still trying to figure out how my piano lessons made me more rounded," Traci grinned, finally beginning to relax with him. "Now junior here, he's definitely made me more rounded," she giggled teasingly, her hands caressing her stomach soothingly.

"Well, I think you look great," Myles smiled, somewhat surprised at just how much he really meant that simple statement. He held her gaze for several long moments until the room erupted in applause again as another karaoke singer finished.

The spell between them broken, Traci turned back toward the stage, a contented smile on her face as she watched the spa guest take her bows. Myles joined in with the applause, but his eyes never left her as he took in her every feature. _There definitely is an innate beauty that just seems to emanate from a pregnant woman that is absolutely breathtaking,_ he thought distractedly, before he forced himself to remember his true purpose here.

"Oh," Traci groaned suddenly, her hands tightening on her stomach.

Panic surged through him as he worried that something was wrong with the baby. Ever the gentleman, Myles moved quickly to her side to help when the woman began to struggle to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, his face lined with concern.

"Fine," Traci smiled reassuringly up at him. She was standing so close that Myles could smell her lightly scented perfume as it wafted up to him. "The baby's getting restless. Maybe you'd like to join me for a walk?" she suggested, sliding one arm through his as they turned toward the nearest door.

"A walk?"

"The spa has enough corridors so there is plenty of places to walk inside," Traci continued as they left the crowded room behind them and headed into the quiet hallway.

"Inside?"

"Maybe it will get the baby to calm down," she prodded as Myles stared at her while they walked away from the noise.

"Calm down?"

Finally, Traci pulled him to a stop. "Okay, Myles. Are you just going to repeat everything I say, or did I reach the limit of your vocal abilities?" Traci teased, laughing when he sputtered in response. "It's okay, I know you're just overwhelmed by my superior intellect, but don't worry…I'll let you catch up…eventually," she flirted, starting back down the hallway before he could respond.

Chuckling, Myles fell into step beside the pretty blonde. _This was going to be a pretty easy assignment,_ he thought, enjoying himself more than he had in days.

- - -

After more than twelve hours, the relentless blizzard finally started to ease up, but it would still be a long time before the guests could enjoy the spa grounds again. They were completely snowed in.

The massive amounts of snow dumped on the mountain only added to the beauty of the landscape. However, the snow would have to stop completed before the resort staff could effectively check the slopes to open up skiing for the guests again.

Glancing covertly at his watch, Myles couldn't believe how long they'd been talking after they'd left the others. Chatting about everything from Mozart to mountain climbing, they'd worked their way through the long corridors. Now, they were standing in front of a large picturesque window near the back of the compound, watching the snowflakes fall.

Myles knew agents from the Utah office were supposed to be following them, but he hadn't noticed them anywhere in the virtually deserted hallways. _Pretty impressive surveillance skills with this team_, he acknowledged, turning his attention back to the blonde beside him as she stepped closer to the window.

"What's that?"

"What?" Myles questioned, following her concerned gaze.

"There's someone out there," Traci told him, her voice sounding almost as if she didn't believe it herself.

"No one would be out in something like this," Myles frowned, scanning the area she indicated. He didn't want to alarm anyone prematurely, but he couldn't help the wave of uneasiness he suddenly felt. _Could the killer have returned already?_ he wondered.

"I swear she was out there, Myles," Traci insisted, her hand going to his arm urgently. "Maybe she's lost or got locked out or something. We should help," she begged, looking up at him.

"She?"

"Now don't you start repeating me again," Traci fumed, her hands going to her hips as she glared at him. If it wouldn't have been such a serious situation, Myles might have laughed at the image she presented with her protruding stomach making her stance seem almost comical.

But Myles didn't have time to enjoy the mirth with the job he was charged to do. "You said 'she'. How do you know what you saw was a woman?" he demanded, immediately regretting his harshness when Traci took a defensive step backwards, her hands going protectively to her stomach.

"Because I can see," Traci snapped, her eyes fiery. "It was a blonde with long hair about the length of mine," she continued, when Myles glared at her sarcasm.

Myles felt his heart sink in his chest. _If it was a blonde woman, there could only be one other person it could be_, he thought dreadfully, already reaching for his cellphone. Stifling a groan, he shoved it back into his pocket when he realized the storm had knocked out the signal.

"We've got to help her," Traci repeated adamantly, heading toward the door that headed outside. "She could freeze out there in this weather."

Myles stopped her before she could open the door, still wondering where the Utah team was. "And so could you," he told her. "If she got stuck out there, we could too."

"Not if we wedge that in the door to hold it open," Traci insisted, turning to pull the upholstered chair that was against the other wall toward the door.

Sighing in frustration, Myles moved her out of the way before she could grab it herself. "Someone needs to go get help," he told her, carrying the chair to the door.

"This is an emergency door, Myles," Traci smiled cheekily, almost as if she knew he was trying to prevent her from going with him. "When we open the door, the alarm will have security running. I can put my scarf around the handle so they'll know someone is outside," she insisted, as she pulled the colorful material from around her neck and tied it to the chair.

"Traci…" Myles started before she head up her hand.

"Myles, I'm going…either with you or after you leave," Traci told him. "Whoever is out there is getting farther away the more you argue with me, so should we continue…or are we going?" she asked, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

Recognizing a stubborn streak he knew all too well in another blonde, Myles was thankful that most of the guests wore at least some kind of jacket around the spa. While they weren't as heavy as what they would normally wear outside, at least they'd have some kind of protection against the cold. _The Utah team shouldn't be too far behind us_ he thought, realizing she was right.

"Okay, but stay with me and do what I say," Myles instructed, pulling the material tighter around her neck as Traci zipped up the front.

"Yes, boss," Traci grinned triumphantly as she pushed opened the door, the alarm blaring as she let in a blast of cold air.

Taking a moment to check his gun to make sure it was within reach in case he needed it quickly, Myles shifted the chair into the opening. Following Traci into the heavy snow, he only hoped he could get there in time without putting the other woman into danger too.

_Killer._ The word echoed through the New Englander's head as he wrapped his arm around the tall blonde as they made their way passed the suites and rooms towards the small supply buildings. Even in the storm, Myles noticed the area wasn't well traveled, and it only made the apprehension grow.

"Are you sure this is the way she came?" Myles asked, quietly stalling, already knowing the answer from the footprints in the snow. Even without Bobby's tracking experience, he knew there were two sets of prints.

"Yes," Traci groaned, her teeth chattering in the cold as she tried to push past him.

Grabbing her arm, Myles shifted her behind him as he drew his gun. "I'll go first," he told her, noticing the way her eyes widened in surprise at the sight. He hoped he'd have a chance to explain to her later because he didn't have time now.

The branches of snow-laden trees scraped the sides of the buildings as they skirted the area, following the tracks cautiously. The shadows caused by the trees seemed to jump out at them from all directions. It seemed to take forever to circle the group of buildings as Myles tried to keep his eye on the woman behind him as well as what was happening around them.

Suddenly, it was there. Through the partially opened door of one of the sheds, Myles could see the nylon rope looped around Sue's wrists, binding her to a metal pipe. A stout dark-haired man leaned over her as he ran his fingers in a sick caress down the side of her face. The tall New Englander's breath caught in his throat as he saw the fear in his blonde co-worker's eyes and the tears streaming down her face.

"FBI! Freeze!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I know you thought I forgot about this one, but I'M BACK. And all I can say is be careful what you wish for...hehehehe**_

**Chapter 23**

He had been looking everywhere for her and was getting tired of the games she was playing. He was sure it was just a phase, and he had to do everything in his power to help her get through this.

He knew she was still in love with him, as deeply as in the beginning, more if that was possible. However, he knew what kind of woman she was. She was getting out of control again.

He'd seen her with that _other_ man, laughing and holding hands. He watched from the shadows as she let him touch her, put his large hand on her swollen stomach. He'd tried to get her to talk to him, to get her help, but he'd been stopped.

His lip curled in anger as he remembered the way she allowed her _savior_ to lifted her into his arms. She was playing some weird game with him, but soon he'd turn the tables on her.

He had waited and watched, bidding his time until it was perfect. His patience as he waited for her was something he admired. Some days he could sit for hours in one place not moving as he watched his prey, waiting and hoping for them to make the one move that would put his plan into motion. As soon as that _other_ man left her, he knew it was time.

Getting inside was easy. The walls had passages that most people didn't know about. But he did. He'd done so well making sure the original blueprints on _all_ the spas he designed were changed so no one knew of these passageways between the walls. Originally setup as maintenance corridors, he'd been able to use them to his advantage. He was the smart one.

The minute he slipped inside, he knew. Like a six sense, he knew she was ready for him. It was exactly like those many times before. But this time...this time he was taking matters into his own hands.

Methodically, he began searching the suite for her. Knowing she was there, waiting for him, made it all more exciting for him. He could feel his exhilaration rising to a boiling point.

Finally, she was there before him, like a present waiting for him to come and take. Once or twice before, he'd thought he'd found her, but they were fakes. Their eyes lacked the spark of life she had when she looked at him. Like the angel he knew she was, her golden hair shone around her like a halo. She was perfect.

As he approached her still form on the couch, he realized she must have been sleeping. She had the most peaceful, almost serene look on her face, making something stir inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He almost hated to move her, but he had to get her out of there before that _other_ man returned.

He scowled as he thought of the way he saw the _other_ man touch her, his hand on her back, his hand brushing her hair from her face. _She was his!_ He was almost mad with jealousy any time he thought of them in that bedroom together. Now he would take her and make sure she never got away from him again.

Her eyes opened when he touched her and he glimpsed the contentment in their depths before being quickly replaced by the mask of fear she always put up when she saw him. "I warned you, Sarah," he whispered as the cloth over her mouth drained the fight out of her body.

Triumphantly, he lifted her into his arms, marveling at how light she was even ripe with child. Making his way back to the hidden opening behind the mirror, he scanned the room one last time to make sure he'd left nothing behind. Satisfied, he smiled forebodingly as he disappeared into the wall with his perfect Sarah.

Navigating the dark corridors was easy, even with the precious bundle in his arms. He'd done it so many times that he knew every nook and cranny of the spa without even trying.

It wasn't long before he made his way back to the shed on the backside of the compound. Unused by any of the spa staff, it was the perfect place for him to stay while he waited for his Sarah to come to him. It was too bad that he had to go and get her. She'd have to pay for her insolence, but that was later.

Binding her hands to the metal pipe, he watched as she began to stir. He hated tying her up like this, but it was for the best. She always fought him when he came to take her home, but she'd soon see that he was there to help her.

This one wouldn't be like that others. This one was different. He never wanted to hurt her, but he had to get his Sarah to stop running. She'd only hurt herself if she continued to try.

When her eyes opened again, he saw that familiar fear return. _She's afraid I'm going to hurt her, but all I want to do is help, _he thought, brushing his fingers through her silky tresses. _He'd help her see the errors of her ways with that other man if she'd only let him. _

He knew that he'd hurt her before, but that was her fault. She wouldn't listen to him and he got angry. This time would be different though. This time she would be his and stay with him forever.

She cringed as he ran his fingers down her soft cheek. _She'll remember she loves me, _he told himself as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. _She just needs time._

"FBI! Freeze!"

With speed and agility he didn't know he had, he flipped across her semi-prone form at the voice. Just as quickly, he pulled the knife he always carried from his pocket and pressed it against her delicate throat. He hadn't wanted to use it yet, but they hadn't given him a choice.

Looking up in the doorway, her _savior_ stood with a gun pointed at them. He wouldn't shoot her, but he was angry that he'd interrupted them yet again. He knew they'd try to stop him, keep her from him, but this time he had help.

Movement over the _savior's_ shoulder snatched his attention and a satisfied smile spread across his face. Her _savior_ wouldn't be able to prevent him from taking her now. Just like she'd brought friends with her, so had he.

Before the tall man could react to the whoosh of sound coming at him, a large metal pipe connected with the side of his head from behind. His Sarah cried out as her _savior_ slowly slumped to the ground.

"Don't worry, my love," he whispered, his large hand caressing her swollen stomach. "I'll take care of you now," he chuckled, his sinister laugh echoing into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

This vacation had been unlike any she could have imagined. Waking up to a blizzard on her first day at the lavish spa was depressing at best, but Traci couldn't help feel it was some kind of omen.

Originally, she'd worried that she'd feel out of place, but with several other pregnant women here, there were scheduled activities planned that she could participate in. Of course, the surprise snowstorm meant many of those were cancelled, but there were still things to do.

However, with so many of the guests paired off into couples, Traci was beginning to feel like the odd man out. Sitting alone in the dining room watching the other guests, boredom had quickly set in. She'd been about ready to go back to her room when he showed up.

Traci couldn't explain what it was, but her eyes were drawn to his every movement. When she noticed he was watching her as well, the tall blonde felt her stomach do flips.

_Ridiculous, _she frowned, feeling like an immature schoolgirl. _You're about to have another man's baby, _Traci told herself, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. _There's no way he could be looking at you with any interest. _But he was.

Subtly he kept trying to get her attention, but for almost an hour, Traci rebuffed his every attempt. That was until he sang.

His rich baritone melted into her like nothing she'd heard before, not even with the father of her baby. It was as if the whole room had disappeared and he was singing only for her. Traci drew in a shaky breath as waves of new emotion rushed over her.

If she would have been asked later, Traci couldn't have explained why she invited him over with an encouraging, but shy smile. At the time, the response was the only she could muster; she just had to get to know him better.

And Traci was able to do just that, or at least begin to, as they strolled through the many long hallways enjoying each other's witty conversation. In just a short time, she felt like she'd known him forever, as if they were destined to meet and possibly be together.

But that fantasy came crashing down around her when she'd gone out into the snow with him after their phantom 'snow bunny'. Just like all her beliefs in happy endings ceased the moment her ex walked out on her, Traci realized this was just another overblown dream.

Surprise definitely covered the emotion she felt when they encountered the man stooped over the pregnant blonde in one of the maintenance sheds. However, nothing compared to the shock Traci received when Myles suddenly pulled a gun from beneath his coat. She'd been so focused on the weapon he aimed at the other man, she didn't register what he said until it was too late.

When she saw the tall Bostonian go down, she'd tried to run, but the big man who attacked him had no problems catching her in her present condition. Now just like the other blonde, Traci found herself bound and gagged inside the maintenance building with Myles lying unmoving at their feet.

She could see the two men just outside the door, but Traci couldn't hear what they were saying. At this point, she had no idea what they had planned, but from the way the one man leered in her direction that it couldn't be good.

_F.B.I.? _Traci thought, glancing down at the man she'd met only a short time ago. _Why was he here? Was he really on vacation?_ she wondered, recalling his story about being an English teacher from Massachusetts. _If that was a lie, what else did he tell me that was a lie?_

Unable to contempt that long as she whimpered through the cloth in her mouth, Traci squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden, almost painful, tightening of her swollen abdomen. Everything else faded around her as she tried to concentrate on her breathing until the discomfort subsided. It wasn't the first time she'd experienced that, but it was definitely the most intense.

_Must be the stress,_ she maintained resolutely. _I have entirely too much in my life now, and this situation definitely isn't helping. _Traci almost laughed aloud when she thought of how she'd come to the spa to relieve stress and found herself with even more. _That's how my life has been going lately though, _she groaned

Slowly opening her eyes, Traci met the concerned gaze of the other blonde. With the gag in her mouth, it was difficult, but she tried to reassure the other woman she was okay.

_I have weeks before I'm due, _she told herself, frowning as she found herself not as confident as she had been before. Turning her attention towards the men outside, Traci could only hope she'd be given the chance to see that day happen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A brisk chill seeped through the cracks in the door and windows. Sue closed her eyes as an intense shiver shook her entire body. While the bodysuit she wore with the prosthetic provided her with some insulation against the cold, she wished she had her heavy jacket with her. Without it, she knew it wouldn't be long before the bitter weather overwhelmed her.

Sue had no idea how long they'd been left in here alone, but she was beginning to worry about her co-worker. Myles had been unconscious for what seemed like an impossibly long time, and the pool of blood under his head was cause for concern.

The other blonde woman didn't seem to be faring much better. Sue wished she could remember what Jack had said her name was, but her head had been aching so badly that she wasn't able to concentrate on their conversation last night. Bobby, knowing she was hurting when they returned to the suite, had left out many of the nonessential details as he cajoled her to go to bed early.

_Maybe I'll still get that opportunity to know her name, _Sue thought grimly as she opened her eyes to check on the other woman. Despite her obvious pregnancy, the men had been quite rough with her when they dragged her into the small tool shed. The pain the pregnant blonde was feeling was evident each time their eyes met across the room.

With Myles out of commission, and Jack and Bobby who knew where, Sue knew it was up to her to find a way out of this. The bindings around her wrists had cut into her skin when her kidnapper had tied her to the pole, but now she could barely feel it.

Since most of the other ropes suspended around the small shed were for climbing rather than rescue work, Sue hoped the loosening she felt was from the rope's construction and not frostbite in her hands. Concentrating hard as she blocked out everything else around her, she twisted her arms back and forth, praying that she could get her hands free before the other men returned.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought she felt the cord slip down her hands. While part of it was from the friction of the cord burned her delicate skin, Sue was almost bursting with joy at her progress; she wasn't about to give up.

After several minutes of trying, Sue jerked in surprise when her hand suddenly slipped through the ropes. Though she wanted to cry out in triumph, she controlled herself long enough to throw the rope away and pull the thick cloth from her teeth.

She struggled to her feet, the protruding bump hindering her movement, and moved to the other woman's side, casting a worried glance at Myles on her way by. "Are you okay?" she asked, pulling the cloth from the frightened blonde's mouth.

Seeing the woman nod, Sue watched her mouth for a response. When it didn't look like the pregnant blonde was going to actually say anything, Sue leaned around behind her to untie her hands.

Sitting back up, Sue blinked when she realized the woman was talking to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that," she apologized carefully, knowing some of the attitudes she received when people learned of her hearing loss. "I'm deaf, but if you look at me when you're talking, I can read your lips," she explained with a gentle smile.

"Oh, uh…I," the other woman stammered, staring at Sue like she'd grown two heads.

Sue knew the woman had been through a lot, so she tried to brush off the reaction. "I'm Sue."

"Traci," the bewildered mom-to-be replied automatically.

_Traci! That was it! _Sue thought to herself, wondering how she could have missed such an easy name. "Nice to meet you. I just wish it was under different circumstances," she grimaced before suddenly remembering Myles, lying not too far away. "Let me check on Myles, and then we'll see what we can do about getting out of this place," she offered confidently.

She was about to turn away when she caught Traci starting to say something. "Sorry. What was that?" Sue asked, spinning back quickly.

"Oh, sorry," Traci blushed, looking away embarrassed. Then, remembering what Sue had just told her, her head snapped back around. "Sorry," she apologized again. "I was just wondering how you knew Myles?"

Sue hesitated for a moment, realizing her mistake. Myles was undercover, and she'd just blown it for the tall New Englander. _Then again, _she thought with a frown, _it was probably already blown by the way he came charging in here._

"We work together," Sue answered simply, figuring it probably wasn't a big deal anymore.

"In the FBI?" Traci asked, bewildered.

_Myles told her? _Sue frowned, knowing it was so unlike her proper, by-the-book co-worker. As if on cue, images of the blond New Englander standing outside the shed earlier flashed through her mind. _Ah, he would have identified himself without even thinking when he pulled his gun, _she realized with an understanding smile. "Yes."

"Oh," Traci instinctively returned her smile, glancing at the man on the floor by her feet. Her eyes widened expectantly as she said, "I think he's waking up!"

Sue spun around quickly to see that the other woman was indeed right. Joy and relief mixed as the slight movement of his head indicated that Myles was starting to come around. With their almost equally swollen stomachs, the two women had trouble crawling next to the prone agent. Since they knew they'd just have to get back down and he was so close, they didn't even try getting up.

"Myles?" Sue called quietly, wincing as she ran her fingers through his blond hair and encountered a large knot at the base of his skull. She could see his lips moving and felt the vibrations of his moaning through her hand on his chest, but she couldn't hear what he was mumbling.

"What is he saying?" Sue asked worriedly, looking up at the other woman for answers.

"Not much that I can understand," Traci frowned, shaking her head. "It looks like his head's stopped bleeding, though. The cold probably helped with that."

"But he's lost an awful lot already." Sue's voice held concern as she shivered uncontrollably at the thought of the weather outside.

"Oh my!" Traci exclaimed, realizing Sue's clothing situation for the first time. "You must be freezing."

"I'm managing." Sue clenched her teeth together, trying to keep them from chattering. Her mother had always taught her to take care of herself, and she didn't want to appear weak, even to this stranger. Even so, she was so cold she was having trouble thinking rationally "We need to find a way out of here and get Myles some help," she told the woman, in an effort to change the subject.

"How do we do that?" Traci questioned, looking around the small shed at the various tools and equipment.

"We can try prying one of the windows open," Sue offered optimistically. She didn't know if it would actually _work_, but she had to try something.

Sue was just pushing herself to her feet when Traci suddenly grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Someone's outside!" she gasped, the panic on her face clearly indicating who she thought it might be.

"Get back over there." Sue indicated the floor where Traci had spent a long time tied up. She grabbed the ropes from the floor and flung them out of sight as the other blonde moved back into position, shifting the gag back over her mouth as she sat down.

Sue scowled as she looked around the room for some kind of weapon. Seeing a metal pole in the corner, she grabbed it before sliding into position beside the door. With her back against the wall, she lifted the heavy pipe over her shoulder and waited.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Please forgive me if I'm a little slow posting. I'm working on several stories here as well as finishing two other formal novel manuscripts, so I have a lot on my plate in addition to working a full-time job. This story should be finishing up soon as well so I'll be able to concentrate on the other stories, particularly the series. Thank you for sticking with me over this past year for this story.**_

**Chapter 26**

The seconds ticked by so slowly that they almost seemed to have stopped. The cold concrete against her back barely registered as Sue waited and watched. She had to be ready, the heavy metal pipe over her shoulder poised for action.

Sue hoped that her childhood memories of baseball would come back to benefit her now. When her brothers were short a player, they would call on her to step in, so she knew how to swing a bat.

The problem was, she didn't know if her body would cooperate.

The stabbing pain behind her eyes was practically unbearable. Her stiff muscles screamed at any slight movement. Sue knew time was running out for her physically, but refused to give up without a fight.

When she saw the door opening, Sue knew it was now or never. Her hands tightened on the pipe as her eyes locked on the black gun that broke through the opening first. She barely got a glimpse of the body that followed before she brought the pipe down with all her might.

She was operating on pure adrenalin; the opposing shape was given no time to react. Even throwing his arm up, the blow glanced off the bone with a crack, sending him to the floor in pain.

About to swing back for another strike, Sue gasped when her arm was grabbed from behind, the pole snatched from her numb hands. Angry, she turned toward the second attacker, ready to continue with her bare hands until she finally recognized the second man.

"Bobby!" she cried, launching herself into his arms. Relief washed over her, as she sagged against his strong frame.

As his one hand pressed against her back and the other into her hair, the uncontrollable shivering returned. With all the odds against her, Sue couldn't believe they'd actually found her this time. _Wait…_

Pushing against his broad chest until he loosened his grip, Sue looked up at him questioningly. "How did you find us?"

"Cheryl saw Myles and Traci go out the back door," Bobby smiled reassuringly down at her as he indicated the petite woman silhouetted in the doorway. "When they didn't return, but the guy who attacked you a few days ago _did_, she was afraid that he'd done something to Traci, so she came to get me."

"From the looks of things here, I'm glad I did," Cheryl mentioned, her eyes wide as she took in the scene around her.

Sue just nodded realizing just how close to death she, Traci and Myles had come today. _Myles! _ She pulled out of Bobby's arms, suddenly remembering the others in the room. "Myles is hurt!" she cried, turning from the Aussie so quickly it knocked him off balance as he watched her spin away.

Groaning sympathetically, she saw the tall blond agent trying to sit up. Traci was at his side, helping as best she could with her swollen midsection getting in the way. Moving as fast as she could despite her own stomach, Sue struggled to her knees next to them, thankful to see her co-worker's blue eyes looking back at her.

"Take it easy, Myles," she fussed, easing him back down with gentle pressure against his chest. "Are you okay?" Sue asked, taking his hand in hers.

When his gaze dropped to their joined hands, she nervously looked away, certain that he was going to say something cynical. Before she could pull away, Myles strengthened his grip around her fingers as he urged her to return her gaze to his.

"I was supposed to be asking _you_ that, Thomas," he smirked warmly when she looked back up. "My plans to rescue the damsel in distress got a little '_sidetracked_' this afternoon."

"It's the thought that counts, Myles…but I'm no damsel," Sue returned his smile, relieved that he seemed to be fine. "Besides, you were getting a little too comfortable with the rescue party side of things, so I wanted to shake things up a bit," she teased, glancing over her shoulder when Bobby knelt beside her, his hand on her back.

"Well, good on ya, shelia," Bobby interjected, a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm just glad I let Jack come through that door first," he added with a quick tilt of his head over his shoulder when she frowned in confusion.

Looking in the direction he indicated, Sue's eyes widened in shock when she saw Jack leaning heavily against the wall in obvious pain. Only then did it register whom she'd hit and, from the way he held his arm, she knew her swing had done some damage.

Feeling her cheeks flush, Sue knew she should say something as his dark eyes met hers, but a commotion at the door garnered her attention, interrupting anything she could have said or done. Agents and spa personnel began filing in the door, some going to help Jack while others made their way over to Myles.

Letting Bobby slide his arm around her waist as he helped her to her feet, Sue leaned into his warmth, thankful it was all finally over. Nestling into his coat as he pulled it around her shoulders, she watched worriedly as the rescue crew helped Myles onto a litter, with Traci hovering nearby.

Neither of them noticed the steely glare they received from the dark-haired agent on the other side of the room before he was ushered out.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Myles moaned as even the slightest movement sent an explosion of pain through his skull. With closed eyes, he tried to shut out the din around him to no avail. _God, I wish I were deaf._

Every muscle in his body stiffened as Myles felt his heart sink and his stomach do flip-flops in his gut. He couldn't believe he'd just thought that. As his eyelids slowly lifted, he met the worried gaze of the pretty, blonde co-worker that had suddenly invaded his mind. The lanky New Englander shifted uncomfortably at the depth of concern on her face, but he couldn't look away.

As a trained _and _experienced FBI agent, he should have rescued Sue and captured with madman responsible for all of this. Instead, his stubborn pride took a hit when he not only was knocked out, but also ended up rescued by the woman he'd set out to save.

_After all she's been through…_ Myles left the thought unfinished, unable to find the words to express his conflicting emotions at that point. Once again, Sue proved that her abilities far outweighed her limitations. _She certainly knew how to handle a bat – or in her case a pipe._

Lifting his hand to cover his sudden smirk, Myles risked a glance at his team leader. Across the room, Jack endured the first aid he received from the Utah agent poising as the spa's resident doctor.

While the temporary cast couldn't have been comfortable, Myles suspected the glare on the dark-haired agent's face had little to do with any physical pain he felt. Following his steely gaze back to Sue, he didn't doubt the source of Jack's anguish.

Jack did little to hide his jealousy when Tony had shown interest in Sue during his temporary assignment in DC. The team had witnessed his protectiveness towards their blonde co-worker often. From the time she went missing with suspect Dan Malone to the torment she went through with Simon, he'd always been able to maintain his professionalism.

What was different this time? Just a few minutes ago from some gossiping spa patrons, Myles learned that it had taken three security guards to pull Jack off his best friend. The tall Aussie sported the beginnings of a shiner earned at the hands of the dark-haired agent when they'd learned of Sue's abduction. 

_Jack couldn't think…_ Myles refused to continue that thought, but couldn't help wondering what was going on. In the position that he suspected Jack wanted to be, Bobby draped his arm so familiarly over Sue's shoulder, as if he belonged there. The tall New Englander frowned. _Bobby and Sue? Could it be?_

As Bobby took her attention, Myles watched her. While she appeared to be participating in the conversation with Traci and Cheryl, Sue seemed to be having as much trouble as him concentrating. While the noise in the room caused his pain, he knew that wasn't the source of her anguish.

"I'm just glad to have her back," Bobby's rich baritone drifted across the room. With the killer still on the loose, they all had to maintain their covers around the others. _And Bobby seems to be enjoying it,_ Myles thought as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Sue's head.

Standing entwined in her husband's strong arms, Cheryl hadn't left Sue's side since they were rescued. Her constant bubbly chatter grated on his nerves because of his throbbing headache. He didn't know how Bobby and Sue dealt with it and still had a smile on their faces, though her smile did seem a little forced.

_Oh!_ Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

Long days interviewing leads normally caused her exceptional pain and torment from the eyestrain of reading lips. Back in DC, Sue had the ability to take breaks and to rely on Jack or Lucy to interpret what she missed. _How did she manage in an undercover that made her fake her hearing loss? _Even if they could have relied on sign, Bobby wasn't nearly as proficient. _How did she manage?_

Myles stiffened concerned when an almost imperceptible look of panic crossed Sue's face. Her attention had been drawn to Traci when the other woman gripped her stomach and shifted uncomfortably and she didn't see the question Justin had asked her. Fortunately, Bobby did.

"I think I can speak for Sue when I say that we appreciate everything you've done for us," Bobby smiled reassuringly down at Sue as he hugged her close. The relief on her face was obvious, as his finger's slowly kneaded her neck, something that would be expected of a boyfriend, or in this case a husband.

_Ah. _Myles was quite impressed. That apparently wasn't the first time the tall Aussie covered when she missed something. He would have expected it with Jack since they'd spent so much time together. However, it appeared Bobby had slipped easily into that role. _Was there something more there than he suspected?_

Before Myles could continue his musings about his co-workers, chaos erupted around them. Shotgun blasts sent everyone diving for cover. Reaching for his gun that wasn't there, he felt extremely vulnerable. _What was going on?_


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: After six months of nothing on this story due to medical problems, work, and just overall writer's block...I'M FINALLY BACK!!!! Unfortunately, I must give you a SEATBELT WARNING!!!! Sorry! 

**Chapter 28**

So much had happened. Less than a week ago, they'd been playing practical jokes on each other to relieve the boredom while they waited for their next big case. Only three days had passed since they'd flown half way across the country to stop a killer. Just a few short hours ago, that same killer had kidnapped Sue, and after a failed rescue attempt, left her to die in the freezing cold with Myles and Traci.  
Or so they thought.

When the madman burst into the room firing a semi-automatic inches over their heads, the agents dove for cover along with the spa guests. It was just what he needed to tug Sue away from her protector. By the time any of them recovered, his arm was locked firmly around her neck using her as a shield from the guns now trained on him.

But the man next to him took everyone by surprise as he pulled Traci against him. "Anyone moves and the mommies meet their maker."

Jack had been in countless dangerous situations over his career, but he'd never felt so out of control. He couldn't believe he'd missed all the signs, but if he was honest with himself, his mind hadn't been fully on the case.

The profile they'd been working with kept contradicting itself, and now he knew why. It wasn't one person they were looking for; it was a team. _How could I've been so stupid? How else could the killer continue to outsmart the FBI without inside information?_

"Waller," Jack hissed through clinched teeth. _Who better to offer protection to the lunatic than the Utah field agent in charge of the case?_

"Uh, uh, uh, Hudson," Waller warned before the dark-haired agent could draw his own weapon. A choked yelp escaped from the pregnant blonde's throat as the sandy-haired man pressed his gun to her temple, effectively stopping Jack in his tracks. "Unless you want her brains splattered all over the wall, you'll stay right where you are."

One look at the man told Jack he was serious. His arm throbbed inside the temporary cast, but he barely felt it as he weighed their options. Unfortunately, they were limited, and right now, Waller and his partner had the upper hand.

"Why?"

The question was directed at Waller. Experience dictated that serial killer teams usually consisted of a dominant personality and a submissive one. From what Jack knew of the bespectacled agent, he was definitely the one calling the shots.

"Oh, come on, Hudson," Waller cackled, his laughter vibrating through Jack's bones. "I'd expected better from you…the bureau's golden child. Isn't that why your team was brought here to 'fix this'? Because you're better than the rest of us lowly minions?"

Jack couldn't believe the other man was blaming him for being sent here when it was Waller himself causing the problem to begin with. The normal hostage negotiation tactics taught in the academy weren't going to work this time.

"What do you want, Waller?" Jack asked, hoping to buy them a little time.

"Want?" he mocked with a raise of his brow. "We've got what we want, and there's nothing you can do to stop us," Waller smirked as he nuzzled his nose into Traci's hair, smelling her scent. The pregnant woman cringed as he pulled her closer to him.

"There's no way we're letting you out of here with them." The stern caveat came from a member of Waller's team that no one would have expected. Formerly meek and mild Irene was a different person behind the barrel of the SIG she now had trained on her unit leader. "You may have fooled us before, but you're not going to make fools of us now."

The sandy-haired agent's lip curled into a sinister sneer as he glared back at the young rookie. "Tough talk considering I'm the one who gets to decide which of these babies lives or dies," Waller chuckled, running the barrel of his gun across Traci's stomach in a sick caress.

_Babies?_ Realization hit Jack like a ton of bricks as his eyes snapped to his blonde co-worker. In addition to leaving out information about Sue's deafness in case the serial killer got a hold of it, the file the Utah agents received on the Mannings held falsified doctor reports. Unless Waller learned about Sue's faked pregnancy from the spa doctor/agent when she was attacked the first time, there was no way he'd know any different. 

Meeting her eyes, his heart leaped into his throat at the fear Jack saw in their depths. Unable to hear what was being said behind her, Sue missed the almost childlike request of the man holding her. "I want this one, Robby."

Clinching his hand at his side, it was all Jack could do to stop himself from drawing his gun as the man brushed his lips against Sue's temple. There had to be something they could use to their advantage over Waller and his crony.

The movement of Sue's hand just below her protruding stomach caught his attention. It took Jack a minute before he realized she was finger spelling to him. His dark eyes darted to Waller but Irene and Myles were effectively occupying his focus. Cautiously, he returned his concentration to her hand.

**F-A— -E-L-A-B- -R F— -K-E-A- -0-R**

Jack missed some of the letters, but got enough by the second time around to understand what she meant. Sue was going to fake labor pains.

His eyes locked with hers across the room. Fear hung like a heavy fog between them. He didn't want her to put herself into more danger, but Jack knew it was their best hope.

Feeling another set of eyes on him, Jack tore his gaze away from the terrified blonde. Despite all that had happened the last few days, silent communication passed between the two long-time best friends. Bobby had seen Sue's signs and was ready to back them up.

Even though handicapped with his arm in a cast, Jack was still the best marksman. Bobby, on the other hand, had the bulk of a linebacker and was close enough to make that work for them. They knew what needed to be done.

Flexing his good hand at his side, inches from his sidearm, Jack visualized the draw, aim, and fire that he'd done so many times before. This time, the lives of two women and an unborn child depended on his success. One woman that he cared a great deal about.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

One minute, they were standing around – some getting medical attention while others chatted about what had happened and where they thought the men went. Then, all heck broke loose. Too far away and hampered by his concussion, Myles couldn't do anything to stop them from grabbing Traci and Sue.

After everything they'd been through, Myles wasn't surprised to find Waller next to their suspect. How their luck had been going, it seemed like the next logical progression. _Next would be pigs flying and the rain of fire,_ he surmised sarcastically.

Listening to Jack and then the rookie, Irene, Myles watched Waller and the other man closely surprised by what he saw. While the sandy-haired agent did most of the talking, it was not without pointed looks from the other man. Despite his childlike whining and jerky movements, he was really in charge. _Waller was just his puppet._

Shifting his focus to his team leader to see if he noticed the submissive change in the Utah agent, Myles frowned when he saw Jack was looking elsewhere. Like many times in the past, the dark-haired agent only had eyes for their blonde co-worker. At a time like this, the tall New Englander wanted to 'bop' him on the back of his head, but movement at Sue's side drew his attention.

_What is she doing?_ He didn't recognize the figures she made with her hands, but he'd seen them before many times. Communicating silently with Jack, Sue had formulated a plan. Now on full alert, Myles would be ready for anything.

Anything except for what happened next.

With an anguished cry, Sue grabbed her stomach, sagging heavily in her capture's arms. Her sudden outburst took both men by surprise, which was exactly what Jack needed. As she fell to her knees, his arm came up in a blur of motion. His cast-laden arm barely steadied under his black SIG before the distinct sound of a single gunshot echoed throughout the room.

Just inches above Sue's blonde mane, the man's head snapped back. A dark red circle quickly appeared on his forehead as if out of nowhere, his eyes glazing over as he sunk to the ground unmoving.

At almost the same time and like something out of an action movie, Bobby hurled himself at the startled agent. Unfortunately, Waller chose that movement to spin around, putting Traci directly in the line of the tall Aussie's leap. As one, the three of them tumbled to the ground in a mass of arms and legs. Myles flinched with a second shot rang out from the center of the pile. _Traci!_

The bulky black Utah agent beat Myles to the pile by mere seconds with Irene never taking her weapon off the mass. However, some thirty pounds lighter and five inches shorter, Waller was no match for Bobby, and they quickly had him secured. Despite the gunshot, neither agent looked the worse for wear, but Traci was still and curled into a ball on the floor.

Myles wanted to throttle Bobby and Jack for their asinine heroics that might have hurt the young mother and her unborn child. Irene was making headway with Waller. _Yeah, and pencil pusher Randy would willingly give them all a week at the spa for all their hard work….on the FBI_

Dropping to his knees beside woman's prone figure, the din in the room faded around them as he eased her onto her back and met her emerald green eyes. Myles didn't want to admit she'd come to mean something special to him in the few short hours he'd known her, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Traci?"

The tall blonde blinked at his rich baritone as if coming out of a trance. "Help me up."

A simple request – one that he could do but wasn't sure that he should. Not waiting for his analysis of the situation, Traci struggled to sit up on her own. Slightly exasperated, Myles slid his arm under her trying to do most of the work himself. Shifting gently, he eased his body behind her, telling himself it was so she didn't put any strain on the baby. In reality, the tall New Englander just needed to be close to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing a strand of silky hair from her face.

"I'm fine," Traci told him, but wouldn't meet his gaze. Whether it was the agent in him or just the man that had come to care about the woman and her child, Myles knew something was wrong. Before he could question her further, movement next to them drew both of their attention.

Keeping one strong arm around the pregnant blonde, Myles eased his co-worker to her knees beside them with his other. Still hampered by the huge prosthetic at her middle, it was a struggle for Sue to join them on the floor, but she wasn't deterred.

Her honey brown eyes met his briefly. Normally alive with laughter, they were clouded with something Myles hadn't seen since that night they'd found her in that old apartment building she'd met Simon in. He didn't understand why until she spoke. "Bobby has Waller in custody, and the other man is…" Sue's gaze drifted almost subconsciously back to the other man's lifeless body as her voice faded away.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest as he saw the anguish on her face. Despite her efforts to hide it from the others, Myles saw how long the memories of what Simon had done to her and those other women continued to torment her after her ordeal. He knew this case would do the same thing.

Sliding a finger under her chin, Myles tilted her head to get her to look at him. "Sue, he won't be able to hurt you ever again." Her tentative smile didn't reach her eyes as he tried to reassure her. "Jack did what he had to do; he'd killed so many…"

Simon had killed several women and had almost killed Sue…twice and he was rotting in a federal prison in Virginia. Jack had managed to only wound him then. _What was different now? What had changed this time?_

Before Myles could analyze it farther, Traci moaned tensing in his arms. "What? What is it?" he panicked, leaning around her to see her face.

"I'm fine," Traci asserted, her face etched with pain.

"You're not fine," Myles maintained, brushing her hair back from her face. He barely noticed Sue moving closer as his fingers feathered across her moist forehead. "What's wrong?"

"You were having contractions back there in the shed, weren't you?"

Sue's quiet inquiry wasn't what Myles was expecting, and apparently neither was Traci. The green-eyed blonde looked up, but didn't deny it. "I didn't think so…but now…"

"Now…what?" Myles' eyes shifted back and forth between the two women like he was watching the finals at Wimbledon, but Traci's gaze never left Sue's.

"I think my water just broke."

Myles' head snapped up as his hand clasped Sue's in a death grip. When her dark eyes met his, he asked, "Did she just say what I think she just said?"

One look at his blonde co-workers face told him he didn't hear her wrong. _Could the day get any worse?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sue couldn't believe she was even suggesting this, but she didn't trust anyone more with her life than Jack. She didn't know what spurred her forward – fear, adrenaline…stupidity – but it was over so quickly she could have imagined it all. Looking behind her, she knew it was all too real.

The face that tormented her these last few days would haunt her forever now, but for a different reason. Unseeing eyes stared almost through her sending a cold shiver down her spine. When Jack shot Simon, he'd survived, but this man wasn't so lucky.

Choking back the lump that had formed, she wanted the man responsible for those women's death stopped. But could she live with the nightmares that were sure to come?

A heavy hand on her shoulder propelled her heart into her throat. Spinning around, her fists came up defensively ready to fight. Relief didn't begin to describe what Sue felt when her gaze locked with the familiar set of dark brown eyes attached to the strong fingers.

"Jack!"

Forgetting protocol, forgetting the others in the room, forgetting everything but the elation she felt, the tall blonde threw herself at him, her arms going around his neck. _We did it!_

Reminiscent of another embrace – when Jack offered her the position on his team – his arms enclosed around her with barely a moment's hesitation. Just like the time before, something stirred inside her at his touch. But the distinct swell of the prosthetic at her midsection pressing against him quickly snapped her back to reality.

Stiffening noticeably, Sue felt his hands drop away from her sides as she stepped back. Subconsciously, her hands skimmed across her protruding stomach as she smoothed her sweater down over the mound.

Looking everywhere but at him, she missed the longing in his eyes as they followed her hands' movement. By the time she garnered the nerve to look at him, his attention was distracted by something across the room.

Following his gaze, Sue fought the urge to step closer to him. While Bobby had Waller handcuffed against the wall, the looks the Utah agent was throwing her way did nothing to hide his hatred of her.

Nearby, the other two Utah agents knelt over someone as the big black man barked orders. Despite straining to see what was happening, she couldn't see enough to tell what going on.

A tentative touch on her arm snapped her focus back to the man next to her. "Sue, I…um…" Jack started hesitantly, his eyes drifting back to the scene across the room.

"Go, Jack," Sue nodded in understand. "They need you." She tried to be reassuring, but a part of her wanted to admit that she needed him too. They were here to do a job.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned, as reluctant to leave her as she was to see him go.

_If I say no, would you promise to hold me and never let me go?_ Sue didn't know if she'd read that in a book or seen it in the captioning of one of those sappy romance movies Lucy always wanted to watch, but it sure fit here. "I'm fine. Go," she insisted, struggling against her own longing.

Jack didn't seem convinced but he had no other choice. Giving her one last apologetic glance, he turned and strode across the room, already taking charge before making it half way.

Sue watched him go for a few moments, and then tore her gaze away needing to find something else to divert her errant thoughts. The sight of Myles and Traci on the floor nearby worried her that one of them had been hurt in the hostage situation or the ensuing mayhem.

As she approached, Myles looked up and offered his hand to help her to her knees. It was a struggle to join them on the floor, but being on the same level with them would make it easier to read what they were saying.

Meeting his gaze to express her thanks, Sue was taken back at the compassion she saw in his blue eyes. Though rarely one to express his emotions, she'd caught his concerned looks more than once in the past to know he cared.

_Best to keep things professional,_ she told herself, suddenly uncomfortable under his watchful eye. _He'd never forgive me for calling him out in front of someone else._ "Um, Bobby has Waller in custody, and the other man is…" Her voice trailed off as the man's lifeless face flashed before her.

The nightmares from her ordeal with Simon had finally begun to diminish, only to be replaced by something far worse. The images of all the women who had their lives snuffed out would stay with her forever.

Myles' finger under her chin drew her out of her reverie. "Sue, he won't be able to hurt you ever again." She smiled at his efforts to reassure her, but it would take a while before she could come to grips with it. "Jack did what he had to do; he'd killed so many…"

Sue looked away. She'd bee trying to justify it herself but had failed thus far. A life was taken and she had a part in it. She needed to find something to distract her so she could move on, and Traci didn't disappoint.

Her face etched with pain, Traci drew her attention. "I'm fine," the pregnant blonde groaned to something Myles had said.

Shifting her attention to her normally calm co-worker, Sue tensed at the look on his face. "You're not fine. What's wrong?"

_Oh, my!_ The pain on her face, her discomfort in the shed, the worry emanating from the New Englander – it all started to make sense. "You were having contractions back there in the shed, weren't you?"

Her quiet inquiry took them all by surprise. The green-eyed blond met her concerned gaze. "I didn't think so…but now…"

Her breath caught in her throat. Sue could see the panic in the other woman's eyes and hoped nothing was wrong with the baby. After everything that had happened, she wasn't sure if she could handle it if something happened to the unborn child.

"I think my water just broke."

Her words barely registered when Myles grabbed her hand in a death grip. If not for the situation, Sue would have laughed. Always the one to be the epitome of decorum, those six little words threw the tall New Englander for a loop. _Typical male response._

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to shift into a more comfortable position next to her.

"I don't know," Traci confessed wincing. Her hands moved soothingly across her stomach as she experienced yet another contraction. "A couple of hours maybe?"

"What?" Myles gasped incredulously, finally coming out of his trance. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Well, we've been kind of busy," Traci snapped, slapping at his large hand as he tried to brush her hand from her face. "I still have another 3 ½ weeks before I'm due."

All the while Sue's dark eyes 'ping-ponged' back and forth between the two, barely catching enough to understand. The tension between them could be cut with a knife, but it all wasn't related to the situation. There was an awareness between the tall blond and the soon-to-be mother that could only be described as attraction.

"Everything is going to be O.K." Sue promised them, hoping she was right. "McBride should know what to do." Even though he was an agent from the Utah office, his medical training would have given him enough knowledge to get them by until help arrived. _Now where was he?_ she wondered scanning the room.

The man had been there before the bedlam started, so he couldn't have gotten far. All hope died the moment the black Utah agent stepped back to reveal the object of her search. Motionless, the growing bloodstain on his shoulder gave her reason to be concerned. There was no way he'd be able to help.

So engrossed in what was happening across the room, Sue startled when a pair of long legs stepped into her line of sight. Craning her neck back, she watched as Bobby folded his tall frame to kneel beside her. His broad smile faded quickly when he saw her worried expression.

"What is it?"

Before she could respond, Traci moaned grabbing Sue's hand as another contraction racked her body. Bobby's hazel eyes widened as he watched the young mother squeeze her eyes shut, her breathing labored.

"Is she in labor?" the tall Aussie questioned Sue, and then turned to the other blonde before she could respond. "Are you in labor?"

"No, I'm just practicing my breathing techniques!" Traci groaned with a roll of her eyes. "I'd hate to see him when you give birth," she sympathized with Sue.

Sue was about to respond when Jack joined them on the floor. From the look on his face, it was obvious that he heard the other woman's remarks, but the dark-haired agent quickly stifled his emotions as he asked what was going on.

"I think the little 'ankle-biter' has decided to make an early appearance," Bobby responded, quickly stepping into action. "We need some blankets."

"I'll get them," Jack offered. His clouded gaze caused Sue some concern, but he was gone so quickly that she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Shouldn't we move her to somewhere a little more private?" Myles questioned, indicating the crowded room.

Happy the New Englander finally seemed to be regaining his normal composure, Sue suggested, "There's a sofa in the next room."

Nodding his agreement, Bobby was quickly on his feet, bending to lift the pregnant woman into his arms. "No worries, sheila," he told Traci as he strode towards the door Sue had indicated.

"What do you mean 'no worries'?" Myles demanded, helping Sue to her feet before following. "The only person who can deliver this baby needs a doctor himself."

"Not the only one, Harvard," Bobby smiled knowingly as he eased the expectant mother onto the sofa.

"You've delivered a baby?" Sue questioned, struggling to follow the conversation as they changed rooms.

"How hard can it be?" Bobby smiled. "The sheila here as the hard part. All I've got to do is catch."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"I can't believe it's over."

Jack glowered at the petite blonde computer specialist as she closed down her laptop for the final time. While he agreed with her, he couldn't wait to get home so things could finally get back to normal. The lack of sleep had finally caught up with him, and his entire body ached, but it was more than that.

Hampered by the storm and the snow covered roads, the paramedics arrived shortly after Traci had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Not as brazen as he once was when the actual delivery started, Bobby was fortunate he wasn't alone.

Recalling how the British woman met her husband, Sue had called on Cheryl for both the injured agent and Traci. Alternating between her two patients, the experienced nurse kept everyone calm – especially Myles and Bobby.

With the tall Aussie as primary for the baby and Sue helping where she could, Jack found himself relegated to aiding Cheryl with the injured agent. After her ordeal, he didn't want to be away from Sue but had a job to do. Still he could hear every word from the other room.

It wasn't long before the cries of the newborn filled the room. Like expectant parents, Myles and Traci had bickered through the entire delivery. Only when Bobby placed the small bundle in her arms did the squabbling stop.

Sent by Cheryl to check on the situation, Jack had just stepped into the room when what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Her hands on both sides of the tall Aussie's face, Sue leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bobby's. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but for Jack it felt like a lifetime. Turning away, he forced himself to admit what he'd feared for the last couple of days might just be true. Sue no longer needed him.

Jack knew he'd messed up and more than his outburst when they'd gotten word that Sue was missing. More than three years had passed and he'd done nothing but been her co-worker and friend.

Many times over the years, Jack had fantasized about his blonde co-worker, but had never acting upon it. For the last several days, he'd made a fool of himself more times than he cared to admit as he daydreamed about her pregnant with his child. Now he didn't know if he'd ever be able to tell her how he felt.

"Have you talked to Sue?" Hands on her hips, Tara's knowing glare jerked the dark-haired agent back to the present.

Guiltily, Jack turned away, unable to meet her gaze. Somehow, Tara always seemed to be reading his thoughts, especially when those thoughts centered on Sue. Of course, his altercation with his best friend had to be in front of the ever-observant blonde agent. IAt least it wasn't Lucy,/I he grimaced, knowing the rotor would have never let him forget it if ishe/i ever found out.

But what could he do about it? Could he give her up? Seeing her with David and Tony was bad enough. Would he be able to handle seeing her with his best friend?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

When the car slid into the snow covered parking lot at University Hospital, Tara glanced at the dark-haired agent in the driver's seat. Despite his obvious pain and fatigue, Jack refused with the paramedics when they left with Traci and the baby. Instead, he insisted on finishing their paperwork so they could leave on the first flight in the morning. But she suspected his sudden interest in completing the case had more to do with the attention Bobby was showing a certain blonde co-worker.

Tara knew she wasn't the only one concerned about Sue during this case. After what happened with Simon, the last thing any of them wanted to do was to put her back into this type of situation, but they had no choice. Even so, none of them could have expected what ultimately happened. Thankfully though, everything turned out all right.

While she waited for the doctor to fit Jack with a permanent cast, Tara smiled recalling the confusion that followed the paramedics' arrival. Expecting a gunshot victim and one pregnant woman, they were thrown when Sue stood up, with a decidedly noticeable bump.

Unable to understand what the two men were saying, Sue had found herself on the stretcher with one about to start an IV before Bobby finally got their attention. Almost fifteen minutes later, they finally accepted that the tall blonde was _not_ about to go into labor herself.

Nevertheless, concern over the amount of time she spent exposed to the frigid cold, Sue was loaded into the ambulance along side Traci. Actually, with Myles suffering from a concussion, Bobby was the only one in the ambulance not destined to see a doctor. However, the tall Aussie had no intentions of letting any of them go alone.

If Tara didn't know better, she would have thought Bobby had developed some personal feelings for Sue. They'd always behaved as siblings before, but things seemed to have changed.

While Sue usually leaned on Jack, she'd been very short with him on this case. When Tara did see them together, she noticed Bobby did most of the talking while she barely kept up with the conversation.

_Could Jack have been right?_ Tara wondered, thinking about the fight that ensued between the two best friends when they discovered that Sue was missing. Oh, she'd seen Jack lose his temper before, but nothing like that.

_She could barely keep up with the two men as they ran from the store to the suite. Tara prayed the entire time that SOG was wrong and they'd find Sue unharmed, but it wasn't meant to be._

_Panic spiraled up inside her as she looked to her team leader for guidance, but all she saw was rage. Before Tara could react, Jack launched himself at the tall Aussie. Chaos ensued as he slammed Bobby against the wall. His fist made contact with the tall man's face before the other agents in the room could pull them apart._

_"What's your problem, mate?" Bobby questioned as shocked by his actions as Tara was._

_"You're my problem/ImateI!" Jack shouted, barely contained by the two agents holding him back. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her! You were supposed to keep her safe!" His dark eyes darkened with fury as Tara put herself between them._

_"Jack!" He barely flinched in response to her calling his name, so Tara moved closer poking at his chest until he looked down. She almost cringed at the look in his eyes, but didn't back down. "We need to find Sue."_

_Bringing his attention back to the missing blonde seemed to do the trick as he slowly began to calm down. The tension was still thick in the room, but now Jack had a different focus._

Part of that lingering strain was what sent him through the door of the shed first. _Something he ended up paying for_, Tara smirked, quickly hiding her mirth behind her hand when she saw Jack approaching.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked, meeting him half way.

His frown was enough to tell her it wasn't good. "At least six weeks behind a desk."

"Oh, Jack," Tara commiserated. She wanted to be sympathetic, but he'd done exactly what he'd accused Sue of so many times. He let his personal feelings take precedence over his professional obligation. "Maybe now you'll believe she can take care of herself," she scoffed.

But Jack wasn't amused. Sparing her only a brief glower, he headed towards the elevators. "What floor?" he snapped as she hurried to catch up with him before the doors closed.

Assuming he was asking what floor he could find Myles and Sue, she responded, "Third."

He nodded, but his hand paused as he reached for the button. "Isn't that maternity?"

"That's normally where women who've just had babies are admitted," Tara snapped. She was tired of his moodiness, but cringed when he turned in her directions. Apparently he didn't find that funny. "Bobby called while you were in with the doctor. Sue and Myles will spend the night, but for now they're in with Traci Martin and her baby." Something flashed across the dark-haired agent's face that she couldn't discern, but it vanished so quickly, she thought she must have imagined it.

Without another word, Jack pressed the button on the control panel. Stepping back, he leaned against the wall as the elevator began its assent. Tara peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked pensive and it wasn't hard for her to imagine what he was thinking about. Or in this case, who. Sue.

She hated thinking about losing one of them from the team, but it was time they made a decision. Either they needed to move forward with their personal relationship or move on professionally.

Remembering Sue with Bobby, not just as part of the cover but after when she worked with him to help deliver Traci's baby, Tara wondered if maybe her blonde friend had already moved on. Her own failed relationship with Stanley was evidence enough for her that a woman couldn't wait around for the guy to make a commitment. She didn't know what she'd do if she and Bobby would have wanted to pursue what happened with that kiss the night of the concert. Either way, she was glad she didn't have to make the decision.

When the elevator doors opened on the third floor, Tara led the way off. A quick glance at the signs told her which direction she needed to go as Jack's shuffling footsteps sounded on the tile behind her. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought she was leading him to his execution instead of a hospital room where their friends waited.

As they approached the room, Tara could hear the voices inside. Confusion settled across her features as she listened to the discussion.

"So…you've been married to both Jack _and_ Bobby?" Traci questioned, mischief in her tone. "Who's the better kisser?"

The deep baritone laughter from the New Englander was enough that Tara quickened her steps, hoping to save her friend from anymore embarrassment. But apparently Bobby was enjoying the teasing as much as Myles was. "She wouldn't know, sheila, she's only made out with Jack."

"That…" Sue's voice cracked. "That wasn't making out…that was for a case."

"Ah, I get it," Bobby taunted, laughter in his voice. "So I'm not good enough to make out with during a case?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…" Tara bolted into the room with Jack on her heels as Sue stammered, but she didn't expect what she saw next.

The petite blonde's mouth gaped open as Sue tugged his head down to her, their lips meeting for no chaste kiss. At first, Bobby seemed just as caught off guard, but it wasn't long before he responded as well, his arms snaking around her midsection.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The bright lights of the hospital ER had aggravated her headache more, but the medication she'd been given aided in her comfort as Sue tried to get some sleep. Leaning back against the pillows, she couldn't stop thinking about all the events of the last few days.

Her biggest fear throughout the week was failing like she did with Simon and causing another woman's death. That fear kept her going when her body wanted to shut down. It had pumped adrenaline through her veins, providing her with the false courage to take on the killer, not once but twice. Though the first time didn't go exactly as planned.

With a grimace, Sue recalled the terrifying moments in the shed before Jack walked through the door. Images of the women taken by this serial killer and those Simon had taken flashed before her eyes. She wasn't going to let it happen again.

Of course, if she'd known it was the cavalry coming through the door instead of the madman and his accomplice, she might not have been so quick to swing that pipe. Or swung it so hard. _Maybe now everyone will realize I can take care of myself._ But the thought was short-lived. A broken arm would keep Jack sidelined for several weeks, and Sue felt bad. She was planning on apologizing as soon as she saw him.

Glancing out the window, she didn't know what time it was now – an hour or so before sunrise she supposed. But everything had changed for her. She'd proven to the others, and more importantly to herself, that she could handle herself in stressful situations. It was hard to believe so much had happened in such a short time.

Sue wasn't sure what woke her later that same morning. Bright sunlight was streaming through her window when she opened her eyes, so brightly she squinted in reaction.

The couple of hours of sleep she got did wonders for her physically. While she still felt a little loopy, the pounding headache that plagued her for the last week had faded to a dull ache. Without the heavy prosthetic for the first time in days, the excruciating pain in her back had diminished as well.

Surprised that Bobby wasn't camped out on the couch in her room when she awoke, Sue went looking for him in Myles' room just down the hallway from hers. Finding it empty as well, she had a moment of panic before one of the floor nurses directed her downstairs to maternity.

_Of course,_ she grinned to herself, as she turned toward the elevators. _Where else would they be?_

She'd seen a different side of Bobby when he had held that newborn baby boy. He'd already proven over and over during the week what a great husband he'd be, but the tall Aussie was going to make a fabulous father one day as well. She smiled. _Heaven help the woman who finally snags him._

On the other hand, Myles didn't seem too far from making that step himself, if his actions with the young mother were any indication. Always one to do everything full-bore, Sue wasn't surprised that he'd connected with Traci so quickly.

Once Traci had announced she was in labor, the New Englander never left her side. For the first time since she had met him, he hadn't been afraid of publicly showing his emotions. When the beautiful baby was born, he'd beamed as if it was his own. Sue only hoped that the young mother had similar feelings for Myles. If not, she suspected it would take the blond agent a long time to get over her.

Knowing the relationship with his parents, Sue couldn't exactly see an unwed mother being welcomed with open arms. But since the reconciliation with his sister, the pressure of Phillip and Elizabeth's approval didn't seem to weigh to heavily anymore.

After a quick ride down two floors in the elevator, Sue quickly found herself caught up in the excitement inside the maternity ward room. Just holding the small bundle made her long for a child of her own someday, but right now she had her career to think about. _And no prospects of a husband on the horizon._

As if he could read her thoughts, Bobby knelt down beside the chair she was in. "You look like a natural." Leaning close, he teased open one of the young tyke's hands with his long finger.

Sue knew it was meant as a compliment, but after a week of people commenting about her and Bobby's fictitious child-to-be, she couldn't help the flush of color that stained her cheeks. After years of teasing by Lucy and Tara about her obvious attraction to Jack, the last thing she needed was to add another co-worker into the mix.

"Uh," she stumbled for words as she stood up abruptly. Bobby's fingers brushed across her arm as she pulled the baby out of his reach and moved toward the bassinet. "My brothers have kids so I get lots of practice when I go home. I'm a great aunt," Sue placed the cooing child into the carrier next to his mother.

"I still can't believe the two of you aren't married," Traci shook her head in disbelief. Glancing at the tall New Englander in the chair next to her bed as he absently began rocking the bassinet with his foot, she continued, "You sure had me fooled after the rescue from the shed."  
"I just can't believe the two of you aren't married." Traci shook her head in disbelief. She smiled as she watched Myles, seated in a chair next to her bed, absently rock the bassinet with his foot. Then she continued her thought. "You sure had me fooled after the rescue from the shed."

Sue's dark eyes widened in shock as those words jolted her back to a conversation they'd shared in the Emergency Room last night. Traci's devious grin and sly wink almost made her want to cry out loud. _Can I really do this?_ she wondered. They'd planned it all out, but now that it was time, she wasn't so sure.

_How long have you and Bobby been together?" Traci had asked while they waited next to each other in matching curtained-cubicles for the ER doctor. To the casual observer, they could have been sisters, and while they'd only met hours before, they had a bond even stronger._

"About three years," Sue responded automatically before she realized what the woman was asking. "Oh, no!" she gasped. "We've been working together now about three years. We're not -- together, together," she stammered like a teenager.

It wasn't the first time someone thought she was involved with her partner, but the first time someone had paired her with someone other than Jack. Helga had called them a 'lovely couple' not once, but twice. At one point, she'd thought there might have been something too between the two of them, but after three years of waiting, it was time to cut her loses.

"Bobby and I are just good friends." 

"Very good, I'd say." Traci murmured comment caused Sue to frown. She'd heard that so many times when people talked about her relationship with Jack that it had her worried.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, just by how protective he is of you." Traci brushed off the comment as nothing, but she could see that it meant something to her new friend. "Actually, that Jack too. The way he kept looking at you before we left." She laughed as it brought back a memory from her youth. "I had a friend in high school whose brothers were overly protective. They used to scare off all of her dates. Bobby and Jack just seem like they could be worse."

"Oh, trust me. They are," Sue groaned, wishing that it wasn't true. "Ever since I kissed Jack, Bobby's been acting like…like…I don't know…an over-protective older brother. Myles and D, the other agent on our team, aren't much better."

She swept her fingers across her forehead to push her hair out of her eyes. "Anytime another man shows any interest, they swoop in like vultures. I'm surprised the few men I have been able to date haven't made it to the FBI's most-wanted list."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Traci waved her hand to get Sue's attention. "You had me fooled with Bobby, but Jack too. And you've kissed Jack? Wow, I need to go to work for the FBI. You've gotten more 'play' with your co-workers than I have in my life!"

Sue couldn't help but laugh at the other woman's expression. If only it was that simple. "The FBI has a strict policy about dating your co-workers."

"Ah, so as long as you work with them…"

iRight, Sue nodded sadly. The job offer in New York taught her that. She could have gone and seen if there was anything between her and Jack, but instead, she decided to stay. Having him as a friend meant more to her than the 'chance' at a relationship did. "If only I could get them to forget about that kiss and let me do my job. Sometimes it feels like I'm stuck with a group of eighth graders," she laughed half-heartedly.

"Hmmm…" Traci looked contemplative. "You want them to see that your relationship with Jack is no different than the rest of the guys on your team?"

"Exactly!" Sue sat up excitedly. Finally, someone who understood…/i

And thus the plan was formulated. Unfortunately, Sue's bravado from the night before had faded immensely. But Traci wasn't going to let her off that easily. "So…you've been married to both Bobby _and_ Jack? Who's the better kisser?"

Sue's eyes pleaded with her not to continued, but Bobby chose that time to step into the foray. "She wouldn't know. She's only made out with Jack." His laughter joined that of Myles' soft chuckle while she squirmed under what felt like an interrogation.

"That…" Sue felt her voice crack and paused to take a deep breath. "That wasn't making out…that was for a case…"

"Ah, I get it," Bobby continued to taunt her, his cheeky grin irritating more than her quickly returning headache. "_I'm_ not good enough to make out with during a case?"

"No…I mean, yes…I mean…" This wasn't how she'd expected the conversation would go, but she should have anticipated it. Whenever she got talking about this, Sue always found herself a little tongue-tied.

Exasperated, she decided to take things into her own hands. Before Bobby knew what hit him, she'd stepped forward and grabbed his head between her hands. Tugging his face down to hers, she lifted up on her toes to press her lips to his.

Sue half-expected him to push her away and demand an explanation, but he didn't. Just like women couldn't stop themselves from looking when a hot guy walked by, men couldn't control their reactions when a woman showed them some attention. Of course this was more than just 'some attention' but Bobby's arms went to her waist just like Jack's had that night at Callahan and Merced. His response stifled the shocked gasp in her throat.

"I'd say get a room, but you two have already had one."

Sue didn't hear Tara's comment or Myles' amused snort. She only realized that she and Jack had come in when Bobby suddenly dropped his arms from around her, breaking the kiss. Stepping back, she stepped back and followed his gaze to the door. Her plan went right out the window when she saw her two co-workers standing there.

But she'd made the first step and she had to finish. This kiss was intended to take the interest off her kiss with Jack, and Sue thought she'd take it one step further. Especially since he was glaring at her with fire in his eyes.

"There. So now I've kissed Jack _and_ Bobby," she started as she turned in the tall New Englander's direction. "Are you next?"

Traci's hand came off the bed like a king cobra striking, grabbing Myles' arm and pulling him to her on the bed. If anyone doubted her feelings for the blond agent, they were clear now.

Obviously Myles had caught on too because a grin lit his face. "That's all right, Thomas. I'm good…for now." The last two works were spoken low, for Traci's ears only, but Sue saw them anyway and smiled satisfactorily.

He saw that she'd noticed, tipped a glance at his co-workers and smiled smugly. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin you for any other man you may kiss in the future." He jumped as Traci poked him in the ribs. 

While Jack and Bobby were both frowning, Tara had recovered from her initial shock. "You know, Sue," She interjected with a wave of her hand. "If you're passing out kisses, I'm sure I can get Howie to volunteer," she offered much to Sue's chagrin.

"No!" Even without being able to hear, Sue could tell the tone of their one-word response just by the look on Jack and Bobby's faces.

She glanced at Myles, who was hiding a smirk, and Tara who was lounging in the other chair with an angelic expression on her face. "Hmmm…." She hoped she looked as if she was seriously considering it. "That might not be a bad idea."

With that Sue turned on her heal and headed out the door. While she didn't intend such a dramatic exit, her headache had returned full-force and all she really wanted now was to be alone.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

On the trip back to DC, Jack was miserable. He'd been mooning over Sue the entire case, and let it get between him and his job. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to know about it, from Bobby, Myles, and Tara to the agents from the Utah office, even the civilians involved in the case. Justin Detling had even offered to make sure that he threw the garter to him after the ceremony at the spa where he and Cheryl renewed their vows.

Myles had chosen to stay behind and help Traci get settled so it was just the four of them waiting in O'Hare International for their connection flight to be announced. Despite the late hour, travelers were milling about. Dropping his carry-on bag at the end of a row of seats, Jack sagged wearily into the seat next to them.

Despite their disagreements during this case, Bobby and Jack had returned to their usual camaraderie easy enough. When he'd walked into that hospital room and saw his best friend kissing Sue, Jack felt as if he was having another heart attack.

He'd struggled to remain objective during her relationship with David. A little ashamed to admit it, Jack felt joy at the news of their breakup. Of course, the seemingly never-ending parade of admirers – Dan Malone, Jonathan, Tony, even Howie and Troy – didn't make it any easier.

However, it was seeing her in the tall Aussie's embrace that finally knocked a bit of reality into the situation. A reality he'd been unwilling to see. Like with Kristen, he'd expected everything to eventually work out in his favor. As before, things didn't go as he'd planned.

He couldn't blame Bobby for getting caught in the middle. The teasing he and Sue endured after the Callahan and Merced case, as well as the looks and comments since, had only succeeding in pumping up Jack's ego. Unfortunately, it had a different effect on her.

No woman wants to be identified just as part of a relationship. Sue had struggled with her individuality and independence all her life. She'd wanted more in her professional life. She was more than capable as an analyst, but after that kiss, she'd become known as 'Jack's girl'. The last thing she needed was to be constantly linked with him, or any man.

Realistically, he'd known it wouldn't last. Sue had worked her way into his life so well that he'd gotten used to just having her there. Maybe he just assumed she'd always be there. Maybe he'd come to take her for granted. He didn't know.

His failures with Jessica and Kristen, even Allie, had made him more than a little gun shy. But a woman like her, one with so much to offer, wouldn't be alone forever waiting for him to finally get up the nerve to make a move. Stupidity on his part was certain, but he had to make it up to her.

Unfortunately, Sue seemed to be avoiding both him and Bobby like the plague. Seated next to Tara in the row across from them, she'd barely said a word before closing her eyes and laying her head back.

From the changes in altitude on the plane as well as the leftover stress from the case, her head was obviously hurting her. He'd seen that same pained look many times during this case but never picked up on it.

Jack didn't know how he could have missed it before. He'd always thought himself so attuned to her needs. Obviously more than just her feelings for him had changed. That connection that they had before wasn't there. And he wanted it back.

"I'll be right back," he told no one in particular, shifting his bag into the chair he just vacated. Only a slight lift of the tall Aussie's shoulder acknowledged his comment before Jack turned and walked stiffly down the concourse.

Despite the late hour, passengers were milling about. Some hurried towards baggage claim, relief their traveling was over. Others rushed to meet their connecting flights. Many packed into the various restaurants and shops lining the terminal. It was a nearby newsstand that drew Jack's attention.

Eying the wall of medications near the registers, Jack frowned. Knowing what airplane travel did, Sue would have already taken something for her headache. Or at least had something with her. Still he hoped that at least offering would help mend the riff between them that he'd caused.

He knew he loved her, was devoted to her, but she didn't return those feelings so it wasn't enough. She was his friend, his partner at times. He'd gone over the line and allowed himself to get to close. He wouldn't allow himself to jeopardize the relationship they did have for one that he could only hope for. He would have never forgiven himself if anything had happened to her while he was stomping around like a lovesick teenager.

**& & &**

When Jack returned, Tara and Bobby were gone leaving Sue alone in the crowded gate area. His carryall was piled onto the seat beside her along with hers. She gave every appearance of catatonia, until he plopped into the seat on her other side.

His heart caught in his throat when her eyes locked with his. He knew that he was at least partially responsible for the pain he saw in their depths.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked, fiddling with the handles of the plastic bag he'd gotten from the newsstand. He'd never been so nervous around her before.

"Not really," she replied, but the tension in her face told a different story.

"I brought you some pain pills." Thrusting them in her direction, Jack felt a little like Oliver begging for more porridge. "They're not much but I thought they might help."

"I don't need a babysitter, Jack." They glared at each other for a moment, and she dropped her eyes first.

Forcing himself to put his hand over hers, Jack waited for her gaze to return to his. It was the kind of gesture he used to make all the time, without thinking. But now it was so much harder.

Instead of pulling away, Sue turned her hand over allowing her fingers to interlock with his. When their eyes met this time, he saw something different.

"You can't have distractions in this job." Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Was that it? Were they through?

"I know," was all he could say.

Her eyes drifted to a point just over his shoulder as she nibbled on her lower lip. Before, she could have talked to him without carefully framing her words. Now they were almost like strangers.

Leaning into her line of vision, Jack told her, "I was worried and I don't like being worried." His voice had changed. Even though he knew she couldn't hear him, the look she shot him made him wonder.

Facing terrorists, drug dealers, and murders didn't compare to the fear he felt when he thought of losing her. The muscle in his jaw twitched as he drew in a breath to speak.

Suddenly, a young child crashed into his legs. Reacting quickly, Jack caught the curly blond-haired tyke before he fell. "Careful there, buddy," he cajoled. "Where's your mommy?"

The little man mumbled something unintelligible before a woman came swooping around from the other side. "I'm so sorry. He just darted off when I was checking in."

"No problem," Jack smiled as he let him go and watched him walk back to his mother. Turning back to Sue, he sought vainly for something, anything, to say.

But it was too late. Her expression had changed. Gone was the harsh, accusing glare, replaced by something gentler. Jack held his breath, silently praying for direction.

"I'm hungry," Sue finally stated as she handed him his carryall. "Pizza?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Jack couldn't fathom the waves of emotion washing over him. "My treat."

**D-E-A-L**, Sue signed as they stood.

With a smile on his face mirroring the one in his heart, Jack swung his bag over his shoulder. Without thinking, his hand went to the small of her back as he fell into step beside her.

Things had certainly changed during this case…but it didn't mean they couldn't start over….

**THE END…**

**_or is it just the beginning?_**


End file.
